el año en que me enamore de ti
by mara black de lupin
Summary: 5º año,lj, capitulo 11, una chica se acerca corriendo a la camara,agitadamente disculpen la demora pero es que ne he podido... párate mara! ya voy!, bueno espero que les guste!
1. conociendonos

lili bailaba alegremente por los pasillos del castillo seguida por sus dos mejores amigos

-esta loca, como puede andar bailando por allí sin música- dijo su mejor y única amiga true

- no esta loca true, ella tiene audífonos puestos, tengo entendido que puedes escuchar música con ellos, por eso ella si escucha la música y nosotros no- le respondió adrianne el otro único amigo de lili

- audiofinos? Son las cosas que le aprietan las orejas-

-son audífonos y si son esas cosas-

- de donde saco esas cosas?-

-me dijo que sus padres se las regalaron de cumpleaños, lo compraron en una tienda muggle-

- como hace que funcionen si aquí las cosas muggle no sirven?-

-la semana pasada me pidió que hechizara un par de baterías muggle, supongo que se las coloco a la cosa esa a la que están unidos los audífonos-

- es muy ingenioso pero… no crees que seria bueno que dejara de bailar como loca, todo el mundo nos esta viendo raro-

-true, a nosotros siempre nos mira raro, somos los anormales del colegio te acuerdas?-

- si pero… esta comenzando a asustarme-

-Amo esta canción- dijo lili mientras le subía a su Discman- making my way downtown  
walking fast, Faces passed-

-estas seguro de que esta bien andy? Quiero decir yo se que lili esta loca, eso no te lo niego, pero bailar sola, mientras caminamos, no se sale un poco de lo normal?-

- si tal vez un poco, pero bueno, hablamos de lils, no de christine larriete así que…-

- Dios! Ni se te ocurra decirle a lils que la estas comparando con Miss "me creo el universo" larriete , te despellejaría vivo-

-buen punto, mejor que no se entere-pensó adrianne cogiéndose la barbilla

-And I, I, Don´t want to let you know, I, I, Drown in your memory, I, I, Don´t want to this go.-siguió cantando lili pero ahora dando vueltas con los ojos cerrados

-oye no crees que debería fijarse por donde va?- le comento trae a adrianne

- tal vez-dijo sin mucha importancia adrianne viendo como todos miraban a lili con desprecio y claro esta a ellos también por estarla acompañando

-si sigue así terminara chocando y asiendo el ridículo-

- true, tu crees que lils conozca el significado de la palabra ridículo?-

- la verdad lo dudo-

-´Cause I need you, And I miss you, And now I wonder...-siguió cantando y danzando lili como si la vida le importara un pepino

- no puedo creer que ya estemos en quinto grado-dijo true mirando su nuevo libro

-lo se ahora vamos a tener que estudiar para los TIMOS mi hermano me dijo que son la muerte en papel-le respondió adrianne haciendo reír a true

- andy tu como crees que se sienta el ser popular?-

- le estas preguntando a la persona equivocada, true, pero allí viene alguien que si debe saber de ese tema-

- los merodeadores, andy, te hubiera gustado ser un merodeador?-

- porque me preguntas eso?-

-bueno si, mas no lo recuerdo, tu ibas a ser uno de los merodeadores hasta que… que?-

- supongo que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que andar haciéndole bromas a todo el mundo con cuatro peleles-

- así que decidiste hacerle bromas a todo el mundo con dos culicagadas?-

-mas o menos- dijo adrianne devolviéndole la sonrisa

-´Cause you know I´d walk, A thousand miles, If I could, Just see you...-

-oye no crees que lils se esta acercando demasiado a ellos?-

-eso parece, LILS VEN ACA-

- If I could fall, Into the sky, Do you think time-no hubo respuesta de lili-

- esto no me gusta, LILI VEN-

No muy lejos de allí 2 chicos alardeaban de sus maravillosas hazañas con "el grupo de fans de los merodeadores"

- entonces mantuve el hechizo lo mas que pude, obviamente mas que alguien normal- decía un chico de cabellos negros y hermosos ojos azules

-claro, mientras yo hacia toda una maniobra para distraer a los slythering, mientras esperábamos la señal, lo cual créanme no fue nada fácil- le seguía un chico de cabellos azabache desordenado, y ojos color avellana que se escondían tras unas elegantes gafas

- obviamente, jamás lo hubiéramos logrado sin la muy difícil poción que nuestro amigo lupin proporciono-volvió a decir sirius señalando a remus

-aja- fue todo lo que dijo el chico de hermosos ojos mieles ignorando las adulaciones que le haciendo, el cual estaba mas concentrado en un libro que es ese momento hojeaba

- yo también ayude-

- si si colagusano, tu también ayudaste, pero, como decía estábamos a punto de fracasar cuando-pero james no termino de contar cuando…

-LILI VEN- se escucho un grito y en menos de un segundo potter y evans estaban en el piso

- pero fíjate por donde vas, idiota!- grito james a su agresora

Lili simplemente se paro se limpio el uniforme, recogió sus audífonos que ya asían en el piso miro a james como si no hubiera nadie en ese lugar, levanto los hombros despreocupadamente y se volvió a colocar los audífonos para poder seguir escuchando y paso por encima de james para reunirse con sus amigos

- pero quien se cree que es esa, ya van a ver, le voy a demostrar que no se puedo tirara a james potter y seguir así como si nada hey tu- le grito james a lili, pero igual que la ves pasada la música no dejo escuchar a lili quien volvió a ignorar a james

- hey tu niña!- dijo jame poniendo una mano en el hombro de lili y haciendo que esta diera la vuelta

Acto seguido lili se quito los audífonos y miro a james con la mayor tranquilidad he indiferencia posible

- tienes idea de quien soy?- lili le sostuvo la mirada tranquila a james, luego voltio la cabeza y miro a true

- james potter – fue la respuesta que true le dio a lili, esta voltio de nuevo la cabeza encarando a james y le respondió

- eres james potter-y de esta forma se volvió a poner los audífonos, pero antes de que terminara de dar la vuelta para james la había vuelto a voltear haciendo que le diera la cara

-quien rayos te crees que eres?-le dijo despectivamente

Lili solo se quito la mochila de su espalda saco un libro y lo abrió en la primera pagina , la cual estaba marcada "Liliane Evans 5° ", coloco el libro en la cara de james con la mayor tranquilidad posible- soy liliane evans – fue su única respuesta , cerro el libro en la cara de james , lo volvió a guardar, y por tercera ves james la encaro antes de que esta se pudiera dar la vuelta para juntarse con sus amigos, pero lili siguió sin la menor reacción en su rostro

- tu eres tonta o que?- le dijo james con ira de que ella estuviera tomándole el pelo

- no lo creo, mis calificaciones no dicen eso, y mis maestros tampoco – fue lo único que le respondió

- no te das cuenta que me acabas de tirar?-

- aja-

-como que aja? Tienes idea de quien soy yo?-

- de nuevo con lo mismo, vaya que eres lento-

James la miro con mucho mas odio- si no fueras una chica te partiría la cara por insolente-

-aja , y?-

James la miro con más odio aun (si es que eso se podía)

- pídeme disculpas!-

-por que?-

- me tiraste!-

- eso ya lo dijiste, de verdad que eres lento-

- no juegues conmigo niña-

- pero si aquí no hay nada con que jugar como se supone que voy a jugar contigo?-

-no me tomes del pelo, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo-

- claro que lo se, eres james potter, te lo acabo de decir, seguro que no tienes problemas de sordera?-lili seguía con la misma cara de indiferencia, en ningún momento cambio su rostro de tranquilidad

- ella es tonta james, olvídalo- le dijo sirius colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo

Lili ignoro el comentario de sirius y se volvió a colocar los audífonos sin embargo esta ves no trato de dar la vuelta sino que saco de su mochila otro libro

- gracias por el libro lupin-dijo dándole el libro a remus

- de nada evans- este tomo el libro y lo metió en su mochila

- remus tu conoces ha esta loca- dijo james algo sorprendido, y ofendido

- claro, es Liliana evans- dijo remus, estaba comenzando a darse cuenta a donde quería llegar lili

- no intentes decirle remus, tu amigo es lento, le he dicho mi nombre pero parece que no tiene las suficientes neuronas para captar el mensaje-

Las campanadas que indicaban el inicio de las clases comenzaron a sonar

-Evans camina-le dijo true a lili

- voy sargento, fue un gusto verte lupin-

-el gusto fue mío-

Lili y sus amigos se fueron caminando por el pasillo

-aja !ya se porque mi cabello sigue verde!- dijo adrianne, el cual estaba leyendo un libro

-entonces general ¿ya sabes porque tu cabello parece césped o true y yo vamos a tener que podarte?- dijo lili cogiendo un mechón verde del cabello de adrianne

- ve guardando tu podadora lils, lo único que tengo que hacer para que mi cabello vuelva a su estado natural es…

Peor los merodeadores no terminaron de escuchar pues los chicos ya había cruzado en la esquina del corredor

- remus que pasa contigo, porque no me ayudaste!- le exigió james a remus el cual solo lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida

- vamos james, no me digas que caíste tan fácil, lili estaba jugando contigo- le dijo remus guardando el libro que había estado leyendo

- claro que me di cuenta, pero se supone que debiste ayudarme en vez de quedarte mirando como es, me trataba como a un niño de 5 años –

-james james james, pelear contra evans o sus amigos es como coger pus de bubotuberculo con las manos, se puede hacer, pero no es muy recomendable, a demás, tu también fuiste algo tonto al seguirle la corriente-

-de que rayos estas hablando!-

- comprendo lo que dice remus james, esa chica lo único que quería era hacerte enfadar y tu caíste redondito en su trampa-

-sirius, de que lado estas!- le dijo james ofendido

-Chicos ya tenemos que ir a clase-dijo la porquería que tiene el descaro de llamarse ser humano

- ya nos dimos cuenta peter, como sea, sepan ustedes que nadie se burla de james potter y vive para contarlo, esa tal elans-

- evans, james-

- peter eso no me interesa, como decía esa fulana se va a enterara de quien es jame potter-

- james, creo que ella dejo claro que sabia quien eras tu-

- peter, que se siente tener el cerebro de una mosca?-

- ya déjalo sirius, vamos chicos, si llegamos tarde de nuevo MCgonagald me quitara mi insignia de prefecto antes de que pueda castigar algún slythering

Ya en el aula

-andy, cuando te dijimos que usaras anteojos lo dijimos en serio, un murciélago ve mejor que tu-

-deja de molestarme true-

-pero andy true tiene razón estas ciego, como es que confundiste "pelo de oso" con "sangre de bañes"?- le dijo lili señalando l palabra escrita en el libro

-se veían similares-

- andy, pelo y sangre no son en lo absoluto palabras similares-le recrimino true encarándolo

- bueno bueno, esta bien iré a hacerme el examen de vista, felices?-

-SIP- respondieron sus dos migas a la vez

- ahora por favor ayúdenme a descubrir como hacer para que mi pelo deje de ser color púrpura-

-Hey lils, me encanto como dejaste a potter como un idiota –le dijo true a lili mientras sacaba su libro de transformaciones

- no fue muy difícil, el instinto de potter es la idiotez-dijo lili también sacando su libro

- creí que su instinto era la arrogancia-dijo adrianne tratando de encontrar un hechizo para volver cabello a su color natural

- la arrogancia es su forma de ser, la idiotez es su instinto- dijo lili como si fuera la mas obvio

- entonces quien tiene la arrogancia como instinto?- pregunto de nuevo adrianne

-BLACK- respondieron sus dos amigas a la vez

La puerta se abrio dejando ver a los merodeadores , james seguia teniendo la misma cara de pocos amigos que al principio

-pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, si son los anormales de hogwarts- dijo james burlonamente

- o por dios, lils, potter sabe quienes somos, ya puedo morir en paz, mi dios sabe quien soy- dijo true haciendo pose de actriz barata

-alabemos al dios potter, rey de los idiotas-dijo lili haciendo una falsa alabanza

-Ajajajajjaajaj-tanto lili como true estaban tiradas en el piso dobladas de la risa

La puerta se abrió una vez mas dando a mostrar a la profesora Mcgonagald

-buenos días alumnos- dijo caminando hacia el tablero- por merlín señor roger, que paso con su cabello, la ultima vez que lo vi era color azul, creí haberle dado el libro para que encontrara el hechizo que contrarrestaba eso

- y así fue profesora el problema es que últimamente he tenido dificultades para leer, pero ya casi le atino a mi color de cabello-

-atinarle? Estas bromeando, debió verlo pasar por el color amarillo profesora, parecía una varita con el estado "lumus"-dijo lili la cual se estaba recuperando del ataque de risa

- no , definitivamente se veía mejor de color rosado, parecía tener chicle en el pelo- dijo true que ya había logrado dejar de reír

- por mi varita, cuantos colores de cabello ha tenido?-pregunto la profesora

-unos 12 o 15 aproximadamente- respondió el aludido apenado

- (la profesor dio un suspiro de cansancio) muy bien señor roger, le deseo suerte para deshacer el hechizo, ahora hagan el favor de abrir sus libros en la página 536…y señorita evans el director desea verla en su despacho después de clase-

La clase se mantuvo bastante tranquila al principio, tenían que convertir una llave en una manzana, como se esperaba ya 3 de los 4 merodeadores habían logrado convertir la llave al primer intento, lastimosamente esta no era la misma situación de lili y true, las cuales tenían bien entendido que la transformación era un don con el que nacías o no nacías y ellas no habían nacido con el

- al menos deberían intentarlo- les recriminaba adrianne quien se estaba comiendo su manzana

- perder tiempo es un delito andy- fue la respuesta de true quien estaba leyendo un libro sobre la levitación- sabían que hay mas de 37 modos de hacer levitar una copa de vino tinto-

-sabias que eso no nos importa?- le respondió lili quien estaba haciendo garabatos en un pedazo de pergamino, garabatos que cogían la forma de un dragón-

- lili para que te necesita albus?-le dijo adrianne a lili, acto seguido true levanto la vista para mirar a adrianne

- repíteme porque llamas al director por su nombre?-le dijo cerrando el libro

- porque no me gusta llamarle "director" todo el mundo lo hace-

-talvez porque el es el director?-le respondió true

Adrianne solo levanto los hombros, dando a entender que esto le daba igual

- y entonces lili, para que te esta llamando?-

- me importa un bledo, para que me llame- respondió lili

- que quieres decir con eso?-

-quiere decir que el director quiere persuadirla para que acepte el puesto de prefecta-dijo true abriendo de nuevo el libro

-es eso lils?-

- si, pero se va a joder porque por ningún modo voy a aceptar ser prefecta-

- porque no?-

- tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar vigilando a el resto de la población de este colegio para evitar que no lo destruyan-

- pero imagina todo el poder que obtendrías-

- te parezco una persona a la cual le interés a el poder andy?-

- supongo que no, quieren el resto de mi manzana? Yo ya me llene-

- dásela a la niña vaca- dijo lili señalando a true

- yo no soy ninguna vaca liliane –

-claro que si eres vaca, lo único que comes es pasto, me extraña que no te hubieras comido el cabello de andy hacer 20 minutos… y no me digas liliane-

-yo como mas que verduras, como dulces, y pan, y pastas, el que no coma carne no significa que sea una vaca-

-lo que digas…mow-

True miro con mala cara a lili, y el libro que estaba junto a esta se elevo hasta quedar encima de ella y caerle en la cabeza, acto seguido true le sonrió victoriosamente a lili y volvió colocar la vista en el libro que leía

- sabias que hay mas de 12 formas de hacer levitar un libro-

Lili se sobo la cabeza donde le había caído el libro, luego le saco la lengua a true

-maduren- dijo adrianne quien acababa de convertir las dos llaves de sus amigas en manzanas

-HEY EVANS, NO ERES CAPAS DE CONVERTIR UNA SIMPLE LLAVES EN MANZAA QUE TU NOVIO TIENE QUE HACERLO POR TI?- le grito james a lili

-exacto potter, soy bastante torpe para esto de la transformación, - le respondió lili sin inmutarse en su dibujo

James se sorprendió bastante, estaba esperando un insulto o algo así, no esa respuesta tan… tan simple

La campana sonó y todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas

- vaya que era boba, evans, ni siquiera eres capas de defenderte- el iba a sacarla de quicio así muriera en el intento

- si ser boba para ti es no pelear con alguien cuyo coeficiente intelectual es mil pisos mas bajo que el mió, si, soy bastante boba potter-dijo lili sonriendo triunfantemente dándole la cara

No era justo esa chica siempre lo dejaba sin palabras, siempre tenia que ser ella la ultima que hablara , y tan solo llevaba unas 2 horas de conocerse

Una vez en el despacho del director dumbledore, lili estaba jugando con fawxes, quien pasaba volando del hombro de lili a la mes, a la cabeza de lili , al perchero de la entrada y así sucesivamente, mientras lili trataba de atraparlo

- veo que usted y mi ave tiene una gran amistad, señorita evans-

- ya van a ser 5 años desde que la conozco profesor, e normal que me lleve bien con ella-

- por favor tome asiento, señorita-

-no gracias, prefiero estar de pie- dijo lili acercándose al armario de chucherias des director y poniéndose a curiosear todo lo que se lo ponía enfrente

- y para que me llamo?-

- usted ya debe saberlo-

Lili tomo una copa dorada llena de agua y un recipiente grande vacío, comenzó a derramar el agua en el recipiente y se dio cuenta de que la copa no parecía vaciarse

- con esto usted jamás a de tener sed-

- así es , que pensó sobre lo que le había dicho?-

-crees usted que en esta copa haya la misma cantidad de agua que hay en el lago?-

- talvez haya mas-

- wow-

- lo se-

Lili se voltio y quedo mirando al profesor-le gusta ser director? Señor director-

-es bastante entretenido-

- eso es un si?-

- no lo se, porque no me lo dice usted?-el la miro divertidamente, lili detestaba eso, el era la única persona con la que no podía ser misteriosa, el siempre era mas misterioso que ella, pero aun así le quería mucho, como al padre que ella nunca pudo tener

-porque me eligió a mi director?-

-porque eres justo lo que se necesita-

-esa respuesta no me gusta-

-entonces cual le gusta?-

- usted lo sabe-

- pues porque me lo pregunta?-

-quiero que usted me lo diga-

-esta bien, supongo que la elegí por el hecho de que es una buena alumna, una excelente bruja y sobre todo una magnifica chica, porque usted tiene el cuerpo de una adolescente y la mentalidad de alguien mayor-

-me esta diciendo vieja?-

-madura, para ser más precisos, a usted no le importa mucho la moda, o la popularidad de alguien sino lo que tiene por dentro-

-entonces me eligió por la forma como elijo a mis amigos?-

-la elegí, señorita evans, porque usted es justo lo que se necesita-

- volvimos al principio-

- asi parece, entonces, acepta?-

- si, acepto-

-Aquí esta su placa de prefecta, ya conoce los derecho y deberes que este cargo implica-

-aja-

-le deseo mucha suerte señorita evans, se que usted será una excelente prefecta-

-gracias director-

Lili salio del despacho del director dumbledore, bajo las escaleras y se encontró con sus amigos esperándola

- sabia que aceptarías- dijo true parándose del piso

- como sabes que acepté?- le dijo lili ayudando a parar a adrianne

- la placa en tu blusa podría ser una buena señal

-vamos a comer , tengo hambre-

Y así paso el dia, los chicos fueron a sus habitaciones, felices d lo que habia significado su primer dia en el 5 grado


	2. clase de pociones

Gran comedor 7:00 AM

True estaba sentada en la mesa del gran comedor, miro hacia su izquierda y vio a adrianne jugando con sus cubiertos como si fueran baqueta (son los palitos con los que se toca la batería), miro hacia su derecha y vio a lili con lo audífonos puestos convirtiendo un sándwich en una montaña, dio un gran suspiro y pensó que lili se quedaría sorda un día de estos

- ahora jamón y lechuga, un poco mayonesa, no se que es esta cosa pero también se lo voy a poner- dijo lili agregando una salsa color azul a su sándwich, miro a true se vía bastante tranquila, eso no era muy bueno- y a ti que te pasa?

- tengo hambre-

-pues come-

- no puedo-

- claro que puedes, tiene una boca con suficientes dientes y una lengua muy fuerte –

- no me refiero a eso-

- ves que si puedes comer, anda come-

-lili me estas escuchando dije que no es por eso-

- no me digas que estas haciendo dieta porque eso…-

-lili has el favor de quitarte los audiófonos siento que hablo con una piedra-

-se dice audífonos-dijo adrianne por fin uniéndose a la conversación

- lo que sea, le puedes quitar esas cosas yo intente hacerlo anoche y casi me muerde-

-claro- adrianne sacó su varita- accio audífono- y en dos segundos los audífonos estaban en su mano

-hey! Estaba usándolos!-

-true esta tratando de hablar contigo, pon atención-

-Y tu desde cuando eres defensor del pueblo?-

-Desde que el pueblo esta deprimido-dijo adrianne mirando a true -que te pasa?-

-tengo hambre-

-pues come mujer, porque si te vas a volver anoréxica déjame decirte que…-pero lili no pudo terminar de hablar pues true la interrumpió

-evans deja de decir chorradas y has el favor de mirar la mesa y decirme que hay para comes-

Y así lili empezó a enumerar- pues vamos a ver, hot tenemos: empanadas de carne, pavo asado, espagueti con albóndigas, sándwich de jamón, pollo al…ooo es eso –

-si, eso-

-no se porque armas tanto alboroto, es solo un poco de carne-

-lili deja de molestarla, si quieres vamos a las cocinas a comer, true, no hemos ido en todo el año y se que los elfos se van a alegrar de vernos-dijo adrianne tomando el ultimo sorbo de su jugo

- eso suena bien, en cuanto la señorita hoyo-negro termine de comer esa abominación que llama sándwich -

-oye yo no critico tu comida, no critiques tu la mía-

- tu si criticas mi comida-

- si pero yo tengo razones-

- esa muralla china que te estas tragando no es suficiente razón?-

-cuando terminen de discutir por sus trastornos alimenticios, nos podemos ir?-

-jajaja lo se fue tan out, y luego se lo pone en color verde, osea baby nada que ver-

-hay christine como haces para ser tan buena en todo?-

-cariño el estilo y el glamour es algo que tienes o no tiene, tu por ejemplo con esos zapatos tan de la otra temporada, se nota que no tienes nadita de glamour –

-ustedes creen que larriet sepa en que año estamos? O creerá que todavía estamos en primero?-

- osea cariño, todo mundo sabe, que lo mas importante para christy saber ¿ qué esta de moda? El resto son tonterías, daaa – dijo true imitando la forma de hablar y actuar de christine, moviendo su cabello de la misma forma que esta lo hacia

- yo siempre he dicho que no hay mejor cosa para aliviar las discusiones que burlarse de alguien con el coeficiente intelectual 0 –dijo adrianne colocando cada una de sus manos en los hombros de sus amigas

En eso los merodeadores llegaron y se sentaron justo al lado de larriet y su grupo

-honey, te he estado esperando toda la mañana, quería saber que ibas a ponerte para que combinara conmigo – le dijo christine a jame haciendo un espacio a su lado para que se sentara

- cariño, a que te refieres que con eso, que mas me puedo poner aparte del uniforme?- dijo james, el sabia que u novia no era lo que podría decir inteligente, pero la quería

-pues baby, supongo que tienes razón, por cierto siri, ártemis quiere decirte algo, verdad ártemis?

- he si, si yo quería…-titubeo un poco

- si dime, que querías decirme preciosa?-

- anda arty, díselo, tal y como lo planeamos- le alentó christine

-si claro, siri-pooh cielo, yo creo, que tu y yo seriamos una pareja divine, así que lo mas obvio es que estemos juntos baby , porque así debe ser, entonces, tu y yo saldremos este fin de semana- dijo ártemis dando una perfecta actuación , tal y como aria christine

- siri, tu y arty son la pareja perfecta, bueno no mas perfecta que jamsy y yo, obvio, pero tu y ella son tgre-chic, confía en mi bon-bon – le dijo christine a sirius guiñándole un ojo

-bueno pues he yo, que puedo decir- tartamudeo el primogénito de los black, miro a sus amigos en busca de ayuda y lo único que consiguió fueron burlas por parte de estos, acto seguido sirius mira a ártemis, la chica esta tremendamente nerviosa y apenada, pero algo en su cara hizo que sirius sintiera una gran ternura y confianza en ella

- claro, arty, saldré contigo-

A Sirius le pareció vio por un leve momento como ártemis respiraba aliviada, como si acabara de pasar una prueba, con puntos extra , pero como solo fue un reflejo , supuso que esto no seria mas que su imaginación

Una vez fuera de la cocina, lili y sus amigos se dirigieron al aula de pociones

- no volveré a comer nunca más, en lo que me resta de vida- se quejaba true, sobando su adolorido y repleto estomago

- es que eres exagerada, si casi no comimos-se quejaba lili

-liliane por dios, true tiene razón comimos como cerdos!-

-ustedes que son un par de estómagos débiles y no soportan una simple comidita-

- ya déjala adrianne, tu sabes que lili y su estomago no tiene remedio-

Lili and company entraron al salón de clases, mientras colocaban sus mochilas en sus escritorios un hombres se acerco a ellos

- pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí, Roger, Le nain y… evans, cuanto tiempo y tu sigues igual – dijo el profesor mirándola despectivamente

-pues usted no a cambiado mucho profesor slughorn- dijo lili airándolo de la misma forma, se mantuvieron la mirada unos minutos hasta que el hombre cedió dando a lili una enorme y calida sonrisa , de inmediato el hombre se acerco a lili y le dio un gran abraso

-como has estado mi pequeña?- dijo el hombre

- he estado parada, no ve que no me he podido sentar- dijo lili entre risas, se separaron y el profesor miro a sus otros dos alumno

-me gustaría saber como es que ustedes en unas simples vacaciones crecen tanto?-dijo este sonriéndole también a los otros dos y dedicándole a true otro fuerte abrazo y adrianne una apretón de mano( que esperaban , son amigos, no familia )

- profesor, ya esta comenzando a llegar la gente- dijo true, viendo como comenzaban a entrar el resto de los alumnos

- tienes razón true- dijo el profesor volviendo a tomar su posición recta-me gustaría que se quedaran después de clase un rato para charlar-

-pero orase tenemos clase- le dijo adrianne

- que a ti no te da ni una pizca de vergüenza hablarle así a los profesores?- se quejo true

- no, la verdad no-

-que les parece si vienen después de que terminen las clases de la mañana?-

-no puedo, tengo que reunirme con albus para hablar sobre mi desempeño disciplinario en las clases, según el debo dejar de dormirme en clase-se quejo adrianne

- pero si en todo el año no te has dormido en una sola clase- le recrimino lili

- aja, pero el problema es que tan solo llevamos dos días de clase y al parecer quiere advertírmelo antes de que comience a hacerlo-

-y que hay de usted señorita Le nain? – dijo el profesor viendo como algunos alumnos trataban de saber de que hablaban

- lo siento mucho profesor, pero el profesor houdin dice que tengo potencial para abrir mi ojo…no se que cosa así que me mando a tomar clases particulares con el-

- que Apolo te proteja true, que no sabes que ese hombre esta loco?-

-el profesor houdin no esta loco andy solo es un poco… excéntrico-

-excéntricas mis patas, true, ese hombre esta mas deschavetado que todos nosotros tres juntos y eso ya es decir bastante-

- nosotros no estamos locos andy solamente somos un tanto-

-excéntricos? Por eso lo digo-

-bien, y que hay de usted señorita evans?- pregunto una ves mas el profesor slughorn

- cuente conmigo-

Esto fue lo último que se pudieron decirse ya que ya todos los alumnos habían terminado de entrar el salón

La clase ya había dado comienzo, le habían mandado a hacer una poción para dormir, el profesor los habia puesto en parejas a todos, true y adrianne estuvieron peleándose a lili al principio así que el profesor decidió ponerlos a ellos juntos y a lili un remus, james y sirius habían quedado juntos como cosa rara y la rata asquerosa no importa así que sigamos

-lili explicame como es que eres tan buena en esto-

- no lo se remus, simplemente me sale-

-yo siempre he tenido problemas con esta materia-

-pero que dices? Si eres de los mejore que hay-

-el punto es que no hay muchos buenos que digamos-

-supongo que tienes razon-

-Jajajajajaajjaajajaj-

-remus podrías hacer que tus amiguitos se callaran, como sigan así le bajaran puntos a griffindor-

-lili, intentar domarlos a ellos es un misión imposible-

-Peor remus se supone que eres prefecto, ese es tu trabajo, si no los empiezas regañar ahora luego te van a coger como una burla, y perderás respeto como prefecto-

-peor ellos son mis amigos, como podría hacerles eso-

-remus yo también soy tu amiga, por eso te lo digo-

-pero es diferente-

-no es diferente remus, solo porque ellos son chicos y yo no?(suspiro) mira no te voy a decir como tienes que hacer tu trabajo de prefecto, pero ten en mente que todo el colegio los imita a ellos, si la gente ve que no te tienen respeto comenzaran a imitarlos y te tomaran como burla, piénsalo quieres-

-supongo que tienes razón, oye lili no se supone que deberíamos de agregar los pelos de oveja ya?-

-no, aun no, si lo hacemos vamos a terminar con piel de oveja-

-No gracias _ya bastante tengo con la de lobo-_

_-_perdona dijiste algo?-

-he que que ya tengo bastante con la de codo he codorniz, si porque, es parte de mi remedio-

-codorniz? Ya veo hablas de tu enfermedad, la que te pone asi todos los meses verdad?-

-aja si eso mismo-

-----------------

-jajajajajajajaja-

------------------

-remus, te juro que si tu no haces algo lo hago yo!-

- esta bien, esta bien, voy a tratar de callarlo-

--------------------

-hey chicos podrían hacer un poco de silencio, no dejan concentrar al resto de los alumnos-

-no seas aguafiestas remus, demás esto va a encantarte, james esta planeando su venganza contra evans, será toda una bomba-le dijo sirius a remus

-contra evans, he si james, respecto a eso estas seguro de que lo quieres hacer?-

-claro que si remus, esa fulana se burlo de mi y ahora lo va a pagar-

-si claro, pero podrían bajar un poco el tono de voz?-

-esta bien aburrido, no hablaremos tan fuerte –

-------------------

-por ultima vez true, eso no se hace así!- se quejaba andy

-que si!. Mira yo he estado mas tiempo con lili que tu y creo que se me a pegado un poco de esa inteligencia liliniense que ella tiene y te digo que si es asi-

-has lo que quieras-

20 minutos después

-te dije que no era asi-

-callate adrianne!-

-muy bien alumnos salgan todos con orden, el somnífero se esparcirá en unos minutos, por favor traten de no inhalar –el profesor trataba de sacar a todos los alumnos con calma del salón, mientras lili (obviamente el la había encargado) trataba de encontrar el caldero que sacaba el somnífero para poder hacer que dejara de esparcirlo

-hey evans es este-

Lili no podía identificar quien era el que le estaba indicando por donde ir, ya que el humo era demasiado denso, después de un tiempo lili y X persona lograron hacer que el caldero dejara de hacer el somnífero

-muchas gracias- agradeció lili en el piso mientras la otra persona se aseguraba de que todo estuviera bien, el humo ya se había esparcido casi todo

-era lo menos que podía hacer, una sangre-sucia como tú jamás hubiera podido con esto sola-

Lili reconoció la voz inmediatamente (sin la bulla de la gente gritando se vuelve mas fácil) había olvidado que la clase de pociones la daban con slythering

-gracias quejicus-dijo esta parándose con la ayuda de snape

-no hay de que, como dije una simple sangre-sucia como tú jamás hubiera podido sola-

-porque no maduras y me dejas de llamar así severus?-

-porque entonces perdería el encanto evans-

-te duele tanto decirme lili?-

Severus le sonrió y recogió un pequeño caldero que estaba tirado en el piso

-será mejor que ya dejemos de hablar, en cuanto el humo termine de irse (para lo cual no faltaba mucho) los alumnos volverán a entrar y no creo que se vea muy bien que un slythering y una griffindor estén hablando juntos-

-no, supongo que no se vera muy bien, fue un gusto volver a ver severus-

-lo mismo digo, lili-

-ves que no ibas a morir por decirlo?-

Severus se alejo de ella y el resto de los alumnos comenzaron a entrar


	3. conociendo al profesor Orace

-repítemelo de nuevo-

-peter es la quinta vez que te lo digo-

-pero es que aun no entiendo bien-

-peter tú nunca entiendes nada bien-

-no lo molestes sirius-

-pero remus, es demasiado bobo para no molestarlo-

-como sea, lo voy a repetir por última vez, entramos a la habitación de evans con la capa y-

-pero si no podemos subir las escaleras-

-usaremos el pasadizo que lleva al pasillo de las habitaciones de las chicas peter, como iba diciendo, entramos a la habitación de la rarita, le echemos la poción encima y-

-pero no se va a molestar cuando la mojemos con la poción?-

-peter ya james te ha dicho como mil veces que esa poción no se siente con el contacto de la piel-

-como decía le echamos la poción y-

-pero james que pasa si evans se da cuenta que estamos allí?-

- peter cuantas veces te lo voy a decir, vamos a entrar DE NOCHE, y en caso de que evans se despierte no nos vera pues tendremos la capa puesta-

-aaaaa, con que así era-

-será que puedo continuar o me van a interrumpir otra vez?-

-sigue james por ahora ya no tengo mas preguntas-

-gracias, bien, después de agregar la poción sobre evans nos iremos al cuarto, la poción se activa al contacto con el agua y -

-y si su amiga se da cuenta antes de que evans salga del cuarto?-

- QUE ME DEJES TERMINAR, como decía , la poción se activa con el contacto del agua, pero solo se es visible cuando haga contacto con la otra poción que yo ya he preparado-

-yo tengo una pregunta-

-dime remus?-

-porque armas tanto alboroto por esto, quiero decir tenemos mejores cosas que hacer-

-remus, nadie, absolutamente nadie, se burla de james potter y se sale con la suya esa rarita va a entenderlo le guste o no-

-sigo pensando que es demasiado alboroto por nada-

-no seas aguafiestas remus-

-SEÑORES, serian tan amables de compartir esa charla tan interesante con el resto de la clase?-

-la verdad, profesora mcgonagald no creo que a la clase le interese lo que estamos hablando, verdad clase?-

-señor black como siga diciendo insolencias como esa le quitare 10 puntos a griffindor, sea o no sea mi casa-

-debería de tomárselo mas suave profe, recuerde que a su edad no lo hace bien estarse agitando, porque no le pide al director una vacaciones?-

-señor potter, se lo advierto, no me tiente porque puedo ser muy mala cuando lo deseo, ahora cállese

-y entonces como se supone que haga el trabajo si es en grupos y necesito comunicarme con mis compañeros, que quiere que haga mímica?-

-señor potter, ya basta no quiero escuchar un palabra mas o usted y el señor black perderán 10 puntos cada uno-

-hey! Pero si yo ya me callé, desquite su ira contra james, no contra mi-

-y porque se la tiene que llevar contra mi?-

-porque a tu le caes peor-

-YA BASTA, fuera los dos y 20 puntos menos para griffindor!-

Después de que dos de los merodeadores se fueron la profesora mcgonagald se puso a revisar que los alumnos estuvieran haciendo su trabajo

-tu crees que deberíamos hacerlo lils?-

-claro que lo tenemos que hacer, ya lo han regañado por esto d0os veces hoy y esta es solo la cuarta clase que damos-

-pero lili yo no se si esta bien, ya sabes como se pone cuando lo hacemos-

-es por su bien true, el tiene que entender-

-bueno has lo que quieras pero si luego se enoja contigo no me eches las culpas a mi-

-eres una cobarde ture-

Lili se acerco hacia su amigo el cual se encontraba profundamente dormido en el pupitre

-andy, te tiene que levantar, necesitamos que nos ayudes con esto, ya sabes que ture y yo no somos muy buenas para esto de la transformaciones-

No hubo respuesta

-adrianne tienes que despertar, acuérdate que dumbledore ya te regañó una vez por andarte quedando dormido en clase-

Seguimos sin respuesta

-tu crees que este muerto lils?-

-hay no seas pesimista true, el solo esta dormido…creo, hey andy todavía vives?-

Ronquido

-si, todavía vive-

La profesora se acercó a ellos

-Y como van señoritas?-

-pues no muy bien que digamos maestra-

-hay algún problema?-

-si, esto es el problema- dijo lili señalando a adrianne

-de nuevo?-la maestra se acerco a adrianne y comenzó a puyarlo con su varita-señor roger haga el favor de despertar-

De nuevo no hubo respuesta

La maestra hizo un conjuro para que su varita sonara como un reloj de alarma, acto seguido adrianne se levanto algo somnoliento, tomó la varita de la mano de la profesora , realizó el contrahechizo para que la varita dejara de sonar y se volvió a dormirse

-el colmo, andy es el colmo-le susurró ture a lili

La profesora volvió a hacer el hechizo algo enfadada por la actitud de su alumno, y andy volvió a levantarse de nuevo pero esta vez al quitar el hechizo de la varita no se la de volvió a la maestra sino que la tiro al suelo y siguió durmiendo

-tienes razón, es el colmo-le respondió lili a true

La profesora ya bastante molesta recogió su varita del suelo pero antes de que pudiera volver a hacer el hechizo andy le quito la varita y la encaro

-mire minerva yo no ando despertándola con mi varita cuando usted duerme así que por favor déjeme dormir!- le devolvió su varita a la profesora y se volvió a dormir

-quisiera saber como es que tiene tanta confianza para andar llamando a los profesores por su nombre de pila- se quejo true

-true, el es así-

-señorita evans por favor avísele al señor roger cuando despierte que esta castigado-

-si profesora-

La maestra se alejó de ellos

-tu crees que el problema de andy tenga lago que ver con su problema de vista?-

-lo dudo true, el es nocturno, por eso no puede dormir de noche y no creo que eso tenga que ver con la vista-

-eso es hereditario cierto?-

-eso creo, como sea, a que horas me dijiste que tenias la clase con el loco ese? El de adivinación?-

-en cuanto terminen las clases de la mañana-

-genial, entonces a esa hora iré a ver al profesor slughorn-

-Como es posible que te lleves también con ese hombre?-

-no lo se, es que el me agrada-

-no será que te gusta?-

-quien? El profesor slughorn, naa- lo quiero como a un padre pero solo como eso-

-como fue que lo conociste?-

-bueno pues yo…

FLASH BACK

Era el primer día de clases para los alumnos de primer grado, el profesor le acababa de mandar a hacer una poción muy fácil pero larga la cual estaba copiada en el pizarrón

La poción consistía en un liquido verdoso con burbujas por dentro de color amatista, la poción servia para medir la temperatura, no era dañina, si metías la mano en ella podía cambiar de color de acuerdo con el calor del cuerpo, el liquido verde era lo que hacia que cambiara de color, y el trabajo consistía en hacer que las burbujas aparecieran dentro del liquido; una chiquilla de largos cabellos pelirrojos estaba examinando los ingredientes de la lista-

-esto esta muy largo tardare meses en terminarlo-

La niña examino por un momento el salón de pociones y noto que en el había una estantería llena de frascos con todo tipo de cosas adentro, entre los cuales se encontraba un frasco con burbujas amatista iguales a las que tenían que aparecer en el liquido verdoso, reviso su libro para asegurarse de que eran las mismas burbujas que debían de estar dentro del liquido y si era posible sacarlas del liquido y volverlas a colocar en el, se dio cuenta que el maestro de pociones estaba muy cerca de la estantería, la pequeña se acerco a la mesa que estaba mas lejana al estante donde estaban sentados dos chicos

-mucho gusto me llamo liliane evans, les importaría si tomo un poco de su pus de bubo tubérculo?-

-yo soy Michael Tomas, y claro que puedes cogerlo-

La niña tomo el frasco recordado haber leído lo doloroso que podía ser esta sustancia al contacto con la piel y "accidentalmente derramó el liquido sobre el chico que el tal Tomas tenia al lados, el pequeño lloraba como un desgraciado

-hay perdóname, te juro que no fue a propósito-

El caos que lili había creado formó un gran alboroto, lo cual obligo al profesor a abandonar su puesto para auxiliar al pequeño, mientras las pequeña lili se deslizó por entre la multitud y tomo el frasco de la estantería lo agrego a su liquido verdoso y volvió a dejar el frasco en la estantería dejando una o dos burbujas para que no levantara sospecha.

Cuando todo estuvo n calma el profesor envió al pequeño a la enfermería

-muy bien chicos tengan calma ya todo esta bien, ahora por favor sigan con su trabajo y recuerden que el que primero lo termine recibirá 35 puntos para su casa-

Lili después de haber mezclado bien las burbujas y el liquido y asegurarse de que metiendo la mano, el liquido aun cambiaba de color levantó la mano

-yo ya terminé-

Toda la clase se la quedó mirando atónitos

-disculpe señorita…?-

-evans, liliane evans-

-Si señorita evans, podría repetir lo que dijo-

-dije que ya terminé, mire mi frasco ya tiene las burbujas y cambia de color-

El profesor estuvo examinando el frasco un tiempo

Usted tiene razón señorita evans este trabajo esta perfecto, 35 puntos para griffindor-

La campana para el almuerzo sonó

-disculpe señorita evans, podría hablar con usted un minuto-

-seguro profesor-

El resto de los alumnos salio del salón dejando solos al maestro y a lili, esta se sentó nerviosa en un pupitre, ¿acaso el sabia lo que había hecho?¿la castigaría por eso?¿que le iban a hacer? ¿O solo la iba a felicitar por su buen trabajo? Si eso debia ser, tal vez hasta le darían mas puntos

-dijo usted que se llamaba liliane evans?-

-Hací es-

-es usted de familia muggle cierto, pues no reconozco su apellido-

-si señor, mis padres son muggles los dos-

-ya veo, cuando se entero usted que era bruja?-

-a los 11 años señor, cundo me llego la carta de hogwart-

-claro claro, y dígame alguna vez se le presento la magia de alguna forma?-

-no entiendo para que me pregunta esto-

-usted limítese a contestar señorita evans- a lili no le gustó el tono que uso con ella

- de pequeña tendía a encoger las verduras que no me gustaban para que fueran tan pequeñas que pareciera que me las hubiera comido-

-sabe señorita evans, estoy muy impresionado por lo rápido que usted termino el trabajo-

-gracias-

-si, es algo sorprendente, principalmente porque esta poción necesita tres horas de descanso para poder estar lista-

-tal vez tuve suerte y las burbujas aparecieron antes de que pasaran las tres horas-

-si tal ves… trágico el incidente que le ocurrió al joven Alcote hoy no le parece?-

-si, me han dicho que duele mucho que te caiga eso encima-

-así es , quiere saber lo mas gracioso, el joven Thomas quién estaba al lado del joven Alcott afirma que fue una chiquilla pelirroja quien derramó el pus sobre el joven Alcott-

-esta usted causándome?-

-yo solo se lo estoy diciendo-

-pues la verdad si fui yo la que lo hizo, pero fue un accidente-

-ya veo, señorita evans, es usted una joven muy astuta, lo veo en sus ojo , lastima que también sea tramposa-

-como dijo?-

-para su mala suerte señorita, yo estaba haciendo un registro de los frascos que habían en la estantería, no le parece gracioso que el frasco de burbujas se redujera a la mitad justo cuando usted termino la poción, tan rápidamente-

-si es algo curios y?-

Se lo preguntare amablemente primero ¿tomó usted el frasco de burbujas que estaba en la estantería?-

-si, si lo hice-

-pues no tendré mas remedio que quitarle los 35 puntos a su casa-

-porque?-

-como dijo?-

-pregunte que porque va usted a hacer eso, con el debido respeto señor, el trabajo consistía en hacer que las burbujas aparecieran en el frasco, usted jamás dijo que era obligatorio hacerlo de la forma que usted nos explicó, solo que debían de estar allí, además los frascos que se encuentran allí son para nuestro uso escolar no es así? Pues para eso los use yo, así que no veo motivo para que usted me quite, los puntos-

El hombre le sostuvo la mirada a la niña hasta que al final cedió y le devolvió una sonrisa

-es usted una niña sumamente astuta señorita evans pero usted agredió a un alumno para hacer una distracción así que…-

-como dije antes lo que paso con ese niño fue un accidente y usted no tiene pruebas para demostrar lo contrario-

-tiene usted una mente muy ingenios señorita evans-dijo el hombre esta vez con una sonrisa dulce en la cara-tengo el presentimiento de que usted y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-y así fue que me conocí con el-

-así que así fue como terminaste tan rápido la poción-

-aja-

La campana sonó

-ya me tengo que ir lili, no quiero que el profesor

handin se enfade conmigo, nos vemos-

-adiós true-

Lili se encamino hacia el despacho del profesor slughorn, toco a la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna

-profesor esta usted alli?-

-o lili pasa, estoy aquí abajo-le respondieron a lili debajo de la mesa

-Orase que rayos haces allí abajo?-

-trato de recoger estas pulgas explosivas que cierto alumnos dejaron regadas "accidentalmente"-

-potter y compañía?-dijo lili agachándose para ayudar

-justamente, principalmente black y potter, lo que daría porque dumbledore los expulsara-

-lo que daríamos todos querrás decir, esos dos lo único que aportan al colegio es mal-

-aunque son buenos alumnos-

-eso es lo de menos, el colegio tiene bastantes buenos alumnos, dos menos no le van a hacer mal a nadie-

Ya se estaban parando-colócalos aquí lili, gracias por tu ayuda-

-no te preocupes, profesor-

-lili sabes que no me gusta que me digas profesor cuando no hay gente, me hace sentir viejo y aburrido-

-peo si eres un profesor, tu trabajo es ser viejo y aburrido-dijo lili burlándose

-que graciosa-le respondió en tono sarcástico- peor bueno, no te invite para que vinieras a burlarte de mi, cuéntame que tal estuvieron tus vacaciones-

-fueron lo peor!-

-y eso porque?-

-entre no tener magia, aguantarme al noviecito de mi hermana y pasar todo el día haciendo NADA, la cosa fue bastante aburrida-

-pero creí que te agradaba tu hermana-

-y me agrada petunia pero ya sabe como es de celosa conmigo, cree que soy su hija, lili no deberías de salir, lili ese chico adrunni no es bueno para ti, lili deberías de cuidar mas tu cabello y quisiera yo tenerlo tan lindo como el tuyo, a veces es insoportable y su noviecito que no hace mas que mirarme como si yo fuera un adefesio extraño-

-pero al menos tu hermana te quiere el mío me odia-

-si pero solo es así cuando estoy sola con ella, pues le sirvo de pañuelo de lagrimas o de compañía cuando esta aburrida y no tiene nadie con quien hablar, el resto de el tiempo es igual que su noviecito-

Ya veo y nunca hablaste con tus amigos en vacaciones?-

-claro que lo hice, andy vino una vez a mi casa, por eso petunia se puso furiosa, odia que ande con chicos, creo que piensa que si consigo un novio o algo parecido va a perder a su acompañante de repuesto-

-ajajajaja hay lili, de verdad que tu eres todo un cuento-

-y que tal estuvieron sus vacaciones profesor?-

-lili cuantas veces te lo voy atener que decir, no me digas profesor, si no hay nadie-

-pero que tal que halla alguien y nosotros no sepamos y pero aun piense que tenemos una relación amorosa o algo-

-lili conozco bien mi despacho y créeme aquí no hay nadie-

-esta bien Orase, pero si alguien empieza a inventar rumores diciendo que somos pareja y que voy a tener un niño tuyo o algo así, quiero escoger el nombre del niño!-

-jajaja hay lili que vamos a hacer contigo?-

-exonerarme del TIMO de pociones-

-lili ya te he dicho que yo no puedo hacer eso-

-y si yo hago algo increíble, lo suficiente como para que me exoneren del TIMO usted hablaría con el director?-

- si así fuera entonces yo hablaría con el director –le dijo esto con una sonrisa en los labios, esa niña siempre tan ingeniosa y con ganas de hacerlo todo mas fácil, siempre con nuevas ideas la quería como a su propia hija, la hija que nunca pudo tener

-entonces Orase dime que tal estuvieron tus vacaciones?-

-pues…-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí llego el tercer capitulo, recuerden que los primeros capítulos no son los mejores, pero mejorara, lo juro, le quería agradecer a las personas que me ayudaron a inspirarme siempre, mí familia de espíritu, primero y + importante a lilo manita querida quien hace ff muy bueno por cierto, a danna mi pimita dinda quien también hace ff el de ella también es muy bueno,

la mi otra manita la-la quien también escribe(somos una familia de escritores)gracias por toda la inspiración que me han dado, también le quiera agradecer a la babas, dany-o y a stefy por siempre apoyarme y leer mis ff y a ary, fefi, chucho, maco, sami, joha,

lauris (mi prima real, pues el resto somos family de cariño)y Carlos mi best friend y a mi mami por aguantarme mi lata y ser tan linda

Akime-black07:hola manita tomo tas, thank for the review, me alegra que te gustara, bueno pues supongo que tienes razón para que decir por escrito lo que me puedes decir en persona, bueno espero que te guste el próximo capitulo, si algo no te gusta me avisas enseguida y si hay algo en contra de lo que ha hecho rowling también me avisas, te kero mucho, byes

Myca: holaaaaaaaaa gracias por el review, lo de lili buena en pociones y lo del profesor, me lo dijo una amiga que ya se leyo el 6 libro, aunque no se si su relacion sea tan buena como yo la pongo , pero aja, no te preocupes que lo que yo tengo es inspiración por delante, byes

Les recomiendo estos dos ff de mis amigas, son muy buenos

1) FALL TO PIECES de james y lili, español romance

2) harry potter y las capas perdidas, harry, char.all, romance, español

Mara black de lupin

Miembro de la orden siriusiana


	4. vamos a cantar en hallowen!

Habitación de las chicas de griff

Una chica de cabello negro y lacio, un poco mas debajo de los hombros estaba sentada en una de las dos camas de la habitación en posición mariposa, tenia sus manos una encima de cada una de sus piernas, tenia los ojos cerrados y parecía que no se iba a mover de esa posición en un buen tiempo

Al contrario de ella, otra de cabello pelirrojo más larga, aproximadamente hasta la cintura, la cual estaba sentada en el piso con los codos apoyados en la cama de la primera, y miraba a esta como si fuera un aburrido programa de televisión, de ves en cuanto suspiraba o jugaba con su cabello trenzado entre sus manos

-creo que estoy a punto de conectarme con mi otro yo-dijo true

-yo creo que estoy a punto de conectarme con mi aburrimiento-le respondió lili

-si tanto te molesta porque me sigues mirando?-

-no tengo nada mas que hacer, te recuerdo que andy esta castigado-

-pues porque no pintas? haces tiempo que no haces ningún cuadro-

-perdí la inspiración-

-entonces ve a hacerle alguna broma a alguien-

-se me acabaron las bromas y las victimas-

-pues estudia-

-ya me lo se todo-

-PUES CONCIGUETE UNA VIDA Y DEJAME VIVIR LA MIA!-

-estas enfadada?-

-liliane, la meditación es un proceso de total calma y silencio y tu con tus quejas y suspiros no me están ayudando-

-eso quiere decir que si estas enfadada?-

-LILI!-

-ok. Ya me voy cálmate-lili salio de la habitación, y cerro la puerta tras de si-sacada de mi propia habitación, el colmo! piensa lili, que hago que hago? mmm no se me ocurre nada, tal ves pueda leer un poco, eso me distraerá, vamos a ver donde esta el libro?-dijo lili buscando un libro dentro su mochila-no esta! Piensa, en donde lo dejaste? El gran comedor? No! la biblioteca? no hay no lo deje… el salón de pociones claro! Como lo pude olvidar, lo saque para mostrárselo a true!

Lili corrió hacia el salón de pociones por su libro, suponía que el salón estaría vacío pues era hora de descanso y el profesor debía de estar cuidando a unos chicos que estaban castigados, entro en el salón directo hacia su puesto allí donde lo había dejado estaba su libro "anastasia"

-hola lili- Lili se volteo asustada, pensó que no había nadie en el salón

-hola remus, me asustaste-

-discúlpame no fue mi intención, que haces aquí?-

-había dejado mi libro, y tu?-

-el profesor slughorn me dijo que no podía salir del salón hasta que no terminara la poción, creo que no le agrado-

-que poción estas haciendo?-

-"soporiferus" (poción para el insomnio) es mi castigo por haber estado hurgando entre las calificaciones de los alumnos-

-y que hacías tu señor prefecto hurgando en las calificaciones de los alumnos?-

-asunto confidencial de los merodeadores-

-otra bromita tonta de tu grupito, típico, bueno pues porque no has terminado? Esa poción es facilísima-

-corrección, para ti todas las pociones son facilísimas"soporiferus" es una de las pociones mas difíciles que hay!-

-quieres que te ayude'-

-no te preocupes lil, creo que ya casi termino-

-no seas modesto remus, además, no lo hago solo por ti, no tengo nada que hacer, estoy tan aburrida que creo que hasta aceptaría hacer un examen de MCgonagalg-

-jajaja esta bien, mira a ver si puedes hacer algo-

Lili estuvo analizando la poción durante unos minutos- pásame una raíz de higo-remus obedeció tranquilo, el sabia que si alguien podía hacer que terminara rápido, ese alguien era lili-remus eres un lunático, como se te ocurre ponerle fresas a la poción…muy bien ahora dame la cuchar y tu toma otra-así lo hizo-mezcla en el mismo sentido en el que hago yo, eso, lo haces bastante bien.-Dijo esta girando la poción, en uno 3 minutos la poción de remus cambio a ser de un color rosa a uno azul-listo esto es todo-

-gracias lili-

-no me lo agradezcas, somos amigos, se supone que eso es lo que los amigo hacen no?-

Lili salio del salón con dirección hacia el despacho de filch donde adrianne ya debía de estar por terminar su castigo

-hasta que por fin se fue!-dijo un chico de gafas y cabello rebelde saliendo de la mitad de la nada junto a otro de cabello oscuro y uno …bueno a ustedes no les interesa saber como es la rata

-chicos! Que rayos hacen aquí!

-paseando por el colegio y con ganas de visitar el aula de pociones que es nuestra favorita, ¿tu que crees remus?-

-ja ja que gracioso sirius, hablo en serio, desde hace cuanto están aquí?-

-desde que la rarita te estaba ayudando con la poción, por cierto remus, no es bueno que andes hablando con esa anormal por allí, puede dañar tu imagen-

-y desde cuando a mi me importa mi imagen james?-

-la imagen es algo muy importante remus, es lo que te ayuda a ser un conquistador, claro esta se necesita el carisma y el atractivo, cosas que a mi me sobran-

-aja, lo que tu digas sirius, bueno pues yo ya termine con esto, así que y me puedo ir-

-hey hey que todavía falta algo mas, aun no te hemos dado la buena noticia- le dijo sirius a remus-adivina quienes ya son animagos completamente?-

-te estas riendo de mi? verdad sirius?-

-remus no creo que sirius se burlaría de algo como esto…bueno tal vez lo haría (dijo pensativamente) pero este no es el caso-

-me lo dicen en serio?-

-si remus, ya todo somos animago y te vamos a poder acompañar en tus…-la rata de porquería no pudo terminar pues sirius la había tapado la boca

-peter cuantas veces te voy a tener que repetir que aquí hasta las paredes tienen oídos-

-pero sirius yo he buscado los oídos y no he encontrados ninguno-

Sirius había levantado el puño en dirección hacia peter

-por favor remus déjame pegarle, con suerte y le compongo el cerebro-

-no sirius no le puedes pegar, además no creo que ahí dentro halla algo para arreglar-

-tienes razón, debe de tener la cabeza vacía-

-por cierto remus, no creo que debas de andar hablando con evans en público, imagínate que alguien te vea con esa rarita, arruinaría tu imagen-

-desde cuando a mi me importa mi imagen james?-

-yo estoy de acuerdo con james, remus, además la imagen es algo muy importante, es lo que te hace un gran conquistador como yo-

-aja, lo que tú digas sirius ⌐⌐-

-sigo pensando que esta mal que andes con la elans esa-

-es evans, james-

-lo que sea, cambiando de tema quería decirles, que dumbledore quiere que toquemos para la fiesta de navidad-

-genial! Acabo de escribir una canción increíble que podemos tocar-

-No es rock pesado o si sirius?-pregunto james

-que tienes tu contra el rock pesado?-

-el problema, sirius, es que no a todo el mundo le gusta el rock-

-de que rayos hablas, a todo el mundo le gusta el rock pesado, verdad remus?-

-bueno, pues, TODO EL MUNDO tal vez sea una palabra muy grande-

-y que ahí de ti, peter, a ti si te gusta verdad?-

-si, a mi sí me gusta (dijo mirando a sirius, luego volteo su mirada hacia james el cual tenia una mirada seria) quiero decir no (dijo mirando a james, luego volvió a mirar a sirius, ahora era este el de la mirada seria) mejor dicho, si, hay yo no se (dijo tapándose su cabeza de rata con las manos mientras negaba con la cabeza)-

-vez sirius, no podemos andar tocando rock porque no a todo el mundo le gusta, tal ves a psicópatas como evans pero…-

-ustedes son unos aguafiestas-les recrimino sirius a los tres

Se escucho el ruido de gente que se acercaba

-mejor nos vamos de aquí, ya casi llegan los bebecitos de slughorn-se quejo james

No muy lejos de allí, unos minutos antes en el salón de los menesteres, dos chicos estaban sentados en el piso sobre unas almohadas, hablando, uno de ellos tenia una guitarra en la mano

-no-

-pero lils-

-no-

-pero-

-que no-

-pero lily ya me comprometí con dumbledore-

- pues descomprometete-

-lily esa palabra ni siquiera existe!-

-no me importa, andy, por ningún motivo yo voy a andar pavoneándome con mi guitarra por hogwart-

-pero no tienes que pavonearte, solo tienes que cantar una o dos canciones-

-No-

-pero lily…-

-andy, tu de verdad crees que true va a aceptar?-

-yo se que si tu aceptas, ella también va a aceptar-

-lastima, porque yo no voy a aceptar-

-lili por favor, será solo en hallowen, ya le dije a dumbledore que tocaríamos-

-no, además, yo no se me ninguna canción que tenga que ver con el hallowen-

-no tiene que ser una canción de hallowen, puede ser lo que sea, anda lils di que sí, será divertido-

-no, y es mi ultima palabra, que quieres que todo el mundo me vea y luego se la pasen por allí señalándome diciéndome "miren esa es la niñita que se cree cantante" no gracias, ya bastante tengo con ser "la rarita" de griffindor –

-creí que no te importaba lo que la gente dijera de ti-

-y no me importa, pero no quiero que me anden criticando por como canto o como toco-

-pero lils tú cantas muy bien, nadie te va a criticar-

-mi repuesta sigue siendo NO, ahora si me disculpas tengo reunión-

-reunión?-

-sip, del pub de slughorn-

-ya comenzaron las reuniones?-

-aja, nos vemos andy, si te encuentras con true dile que se busque otro lugar para meditar, esta es la ultima vez que me saca de mi habitación por eso-

-te volvió a sacar de la habitación?-

-SI esa hippie comienza a cansarme, un día de estos seré YO quien la saque del cuarto!-

-eso dijiste la vez pasada ⌐⌐-

-no me quietes mi ánimo-

-se te hace tarde-

-que? RAYOS tienes razón ya me voy, nos vemos-

Lili corrió escaleras a bajo hasta el aula de pociones, iba a entrar cuando escucho voces dentro

-es evans, james-

-lo que sea, cambiando de tema quería decirles, que dumbledore quiere que toquemos para la fiesta de hallowen-

-genial! Acabo de escribir una canción increíble que podemos tocar-

-No es rock pesado o si sirius?-pregunto james

-que tienes tu contra el rock pesado?-

-_así que potter y su grupo de imbéciles van a tocar en hallowen, lastimas eso quiere decir que el hallowen será ruidoso y molesto-pensó lili_

-si, a mi sí me gusta (dijo mirando a sirius, luego volteo su mirada hacia james el cual tenia una mirada seria) quiero decir no-

-_pobre petegwre no tiene personalidad ni para escoger la música que le gusta, aunque teniendo amigos como black o potter quien puede tener personalidad, ellos han de robársela toda-_

-vez sirius, no podemos andar tocando rock porque no a todo el mundo le gusta, tal ves a psicópatas como evans pero…-

-_ME DIJO PSICOPATA! Ya veremos quien es el psicópata cuando le demuestre como se toca enfrente de todo el mundo, pobrecito potter, ya no serás el centro de atención y todo el mundo se dará cuenta que no eres mas que un chulito idiota sin cualidad alguna!-_

Se escucho el ruido de gente que se acercaba

-mierda! Ahí vine el resto de los del club-

Lili se escondió detrás de una de las armaduras, no quería que los merodeadores supieran que los había estado espiando, espero cautelosamente pero no vio a nadie salir del salón (n/a: lastima que ella no supiera de la existencia de la capa), "se abran quedado en el salón?" Pensó lili, los alumnos comenzaron a entrar al salón de pociones, al ver que ninguno de los merodeadores salía, lili decidió entrar "si se quedaron a dentro puedo buscarlos y descubrirlos delante de todo el mundo, vaya regaño que horace les va a dar" y con esta idea lili entro al salón.

Una vez dentro lili comenzó a buscar a los merodeadores, pero sin mayor resultado, desistió de su búsqueda y se sentó en un pupitre "ya debieron irse" pensó; el salón debía tener entre 12 y 15 alumnos al menos de los cuales lili reconoció a la gran mayoría, solo habían unos dos o tres de primer grado que ella no conocía "nuevos alumnos en el pub" pensó, ya todos estaban sentados en sus asientos cuando el profesor entro

-buenos días mis queridos alumnos-

-buenos días profesor-

-buenos días profesor slughorn-

-buen día horace-

Diversos alumnos de diversos cursos y casas saludaban al profesor, unos con mas confianza que otros

-bien, en que habíamos quedado la reunión pasada?-

-estábamos comentando lo entupido que es el hechizo de "tarantallegra"-

-tal vez para usted sea estúpido señor Cresswell, pero yo he conocido a muchos magos que han hecho grandes cosas con ese hechizo-

Lily no había dejado de buscar a los merodeadores en ningún momento, estaba ala asecho de cualquier movimiento que hubiera, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacer que los castigaran

-como rayos puede ser útil un hechizo que haga bailar a tus pies?-

-en la ocasión correcta puede llegar a ser muy útil-

-y que hay del hechizo "rictusempra" ese si es un hechizo bobo-

-señor Cuffe, los hechizo son creados por alguna razón y ninguna razón jamás será boba

Sluhorh vio como su estudiante favorita extrañamente no ponía atención a la charla de la cual ella casi siempre participa

-señorita evans le ocurre algo?-

-que? He no, no profesor, estoy perfectamente-

-la veo distraída de la charla-

-discúlpeme profesor, no volverá a ocurrir-

Y así paso el tiempo hasta que los alumnos se fueron retirando del salón para ir a comer, slughorn se aseguro de quedar solo con lili, cuando no había nadie en el salón slughorn se acerco a lili

-has estado muy desatenta hoy, te pasa algo lili?-

-no profesor es solo que… nada-

-segura?-

-si señor-

-lili, cuantas veces te lo voy a tener que decir, llámame horace-

-si, lo siento (dijo esta aun buscando)-

-lili, no me mientas, que es lo que tanto buscas-

-a los merodeadores-

-que?-

-cuando llegue aquí, me encontré con los merodeadores, bueno los ví dentro del aula, y pues yo…-

-Los espiaste-

-si pero yo-

-me parece muy bien, la curiosidad y el espionaje son grandes dones liliane, me alegra que lo hayas hecho-

-si bien, pues estuve esperando para que salieran del aula, pues no quería que ellos se dieran cuenta de que yo los espiaba pero…-

-pero que?-

-ellos nunca salieron-

-que quieres decir con eso-

-estuve esperando ver a cuatro chicos salir por la puerta y nadie salio-

-tu crees que aun estén en la habitación?-

-lo dudo mucho, ya he buscado con la mirada cada rincón de este sitio y no veo a nadie- (n/a: por si no entendieron mi indirecta, ellas ya habían salido hace mucho tiempo, solo que lily no los pudo ver pues tenían la capa puesta)

-ya veo, y dime lily, ya sabes que vas a hacer?-

-que?-

-si ya sabes, para que te exoneren de los TIMOS?-

- aaa as eso se refiere, no aun no he pensado que haré, pero de algo esto segura, será grandioso, solo espere-

-eso lo se mi pequeña-dijo este mirando de manera paternal a lili- me entere de que planeas tocar en la fiesta de hallowen, no sabia que tocabas-

-si, desde hace tiempo toco con mis amigos, solo que tenemos un público muy selecto, solo los elfos y los fantasmas nos han visto tocar-

-espero que me dejes verte algún día tocando-

-así será-

-lo que se me hizo extraño fue que quisieras tocar en frente de todo el mundo, tu que siempre has sido tan discreta-

-al principio no quería pero, hace poco cambié de parecer-

-ya veo, pues te deseo mucha suerte mi pequeña lili-

-gracias, ya debo irme-

Lili subió las escaleras decididamente hasta llegar a la puerta de la sala de griffindor, una vez dentro subió a todo velocidad las escaleras de la habitación de chicas hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con true donde se encontraban, como ella ya suponía, true y andy hablando, abrió la puerta de la habitación entro y dijo:

-vamos a tocar en la fiesta de hallowen!-

Y hasta acá llego el capitulo 4, yo se es aburrido, pero es que últimamente, no me he inspirado mucho, pero juro que el próximo será mejor, gracias como siempre a lilito, a dannnita y laurita, y al resto que ellas ya saben quienes son, a claudi (Klauss) si alguna ves te lees mi ff me mandas un review ok? Y también a Marie claire a las cuales no les había dicho que también me inspire en ellas. Porfas mándenme reviews así sea para decirme lo pésima escritoras que soy, el saber que al menos leyeron mi ff me ayuda mucho, thank.

Si alguien quiere saber la canción que lili canta al principio es a thousand miles de Vanesa carlton


	5. apodos

Sala de los menesteres; tres chicos estaban charlando tranquilamente, mientras una de estos, tocaba vagamente las cuerdas de una guitarra que reposaba en sus piernas.

-lili, quieres dejar de tocar ya las cuerdas, me desconcentras!-

-Eres una aguafiestas true-

-yo soy la aguafiestas? Nosotros íbamos a tener un fin de semana perfecto, pero noooo a la niña se le dio porque quería vencer a "el rey de la mierda potter" y ahora tenemos que componer una canción-

-punto uno: lo de tocar en hallowen fue idea de andy-

-y porque me metes a mi en esa pelea!-

-punto dos: como que "fin de semana perfecto"? que acaso tu tenias planes?-

-si!-

-a sí, cuales?-

-practicar con el piano-le respondió true arrogantemente

-pero si tienes el piano en frente!-

-es diferente!-

-y eso porque?-

-porque yo quería tocar una canción ya existente, no inventarme una!-

-y porque no tocamos una canción ya inventada?- pregunto adrianne

-no seas bobo andy, cualquiera puede tocar una canción ya existente, pero una propia; eso no lo hace cualquiera!-le dijo lili con un brillo en los ojos

-y porque no podemos ser como cualquiera?- volvió a preguntar adrianne

-porque… eso es ser tan antioriginal –le respondió lili

-lili, esa palabra no existe-le reprocho aburrido andy

-andy, has el favor te callarte y concentrarte en la batería que eso es lo tuyo-

-como quieras-le respondió aburrido, comenzó a tocar una parte de su canción favorita de green day en la batería que tenia delante suyo

Hubo un largo y molesto silencio

-ustedes tienen razón, no estamos haciendo nada productivo, es mejor que nos vayamos, además las canciones me salen mejor cuando no estoy bajo presión- reflexionó lili

-gracias merlín por hacer que esta reaccionara!-agradeció true con las manos elevadas hacia el cielo como si alguien la estuviera escuchando allá arriba

True se levantó del taburete de su piano y se estiro con pereza, mientras adrianne clocaba las baquetas encima de uno de los tambores

-tengo hambre-se quejó lili

-no me digas, que novedad en ti!-le reprocho true

-pues el estomago de lili tiene razón ya va siendo hora de comer-dijo adrianne mirando su reloj

-y entonces que hacemos aquí parados, a la cocina chico maravilla!- dijo lili haciendo que volaba como batman

-que no es "a la baticueva, chico maravilla"?- le dijo adrianne true

-y me lo preguntas a mi? Tu sabes que yo de mugglerias no se nada!- le respondió true

No muy lejos de allí 4 chicos charlaban también en un aula vacía

-vaya sirius, christine quiere meterte a Summers por todas partes, primero quería que fueras con ella a hogsmade, luego quería que fueran compañeros de clase y ahora quiere que hagan la tarea juntos-

-ni me lo recuerdes remus. Ártemis es una chica muy linda y agradable, no te lo niego, pero esa insistencia que tiene christine de que salga con ella me tiene cansado remus-

-oigan con mas respeto los dos, que están hablando de mi novia-les recrimino james a sirius y remus

-vamos viejo no te pongas a si, mejor pensemos en nuestros apodos-

-apodos?-pregunto remus a sus dos amigos

-que no le dijiste james?-le recriminó sirius a james

-pero creí que peter se lo diría!-se defendió james

-lo olvide james, perdóname-

-cosa rara en ti que se te haya olvidado-le dijo sirius

-si si como sea, me van a explicar que rayos es eso de los apodos?- volvió a hablar remus

-a si eso, bueno pues Jaime-pooh…-empezó sirius

-que no me digas así-le dijo enfadado james

-bueno esta bien no te enfades (sirius le saco la lengua) como decía a james se le ocurrió que debíamos usar apodos para que cuando habláramos de nosotros la gente que escuchara no nos reconociera-

-y eso para que?-les pregunto remus

-bueno pues-comenzó james-hace unos días sirius, peter y yo estábamos hablando sobre nuestras transformaciones y pues… Arabella Figg nos escuchó y tuvimos que… borrarle la memoria-termino james rápidamente

-USARON UN OBLIVIATE CONTRA UN ALUMNO! QUE ESTAN LOCOS? SI ALGUN PROFESOR SE ENTERA DE QUE USTEDES SABEN ESE HECHIZO DESCUBRIRAN QUE YO HE ESTADO SACANDO LIBROS DE LA SONA PROHIBIDA Y PERDERE MI EMBLEMA DE PREFECTO!-remus estaba muy agitado

-cálmate viejo, estas muy alterado-le dijo sirius despreocupadamente

-si, además los profesores no son tan inteligentes- dijo james intentando calmar a su amigo

-si remus, yo estuve allí y créeme esa niña no se acuerda de absolutamente nada de lo que hablamos –le dijo (la rata de porquería ⌐⌐) a remus

- está bien- respondió remus no muy convencido

- vez que mi idea de los apodos si es buena!-dijo james victoriosamente

-supongo que si, pero tiene que ser muy difíciles de descifrar-respondió remus

- bueno, al menos el de peter ya lo tenemos-dijo sirius

-a si cual es?-

-colagusano –

-cola que!-

-gusano, remus, colagusano-

-Puedo saber por que le pusieron ese nombre tan… peculiar?-pregunto remus

-recuerdas al comienzo de su transfiguración lo que pensamos que era?-

-si, era un… gusano! Claro al principio pensamos que era un gusano, hasta que nos dimos cuentas que eso era su cola! Que ingenioso!-

-claro que fue ingenioso, lo pensamos NOSOTRSO- respondieron james y sirius orgullosamente

- ⌐⌐ no es para tonta-respondió remus a la egolatría de sus amigos-pero aun faltan otros tres apodos-

-yo había pensado que a sirius le quedaría bien "perruto"-dijo LRDP (la rata de porquería)

-no eso es demasiado obvio- dijo james

-si, además perruto no me gusta yo quiero algo que me caracterice más-

-"imbécil" te parece bien?-

-que gracioso james-

-a mi me parece que ese te queda bien-

-TU TAMBIEN REMUS!-

-era solo una broma sirius, la verdad yo tenia algo más en mente, que es parece canísimo?- preguntó james

-no, ese tampoco-respondió sirius

-y si los mezclamos?-pregunto remus

-mezclarlos?-

-si ya sabes, mezclar canísimo y perruto, algo como perrísimo o canuto-

-canuto, eso me gusta, bien hecho remus-

-bien pues ya tenemos dos, colagusano y canuto ahora hay que pensar uno para remus, que tal lobezno?-

-peter eso es demasiado obvio, si le decimos así en menos de una semana todo el colegio sabrá que remus es un licántropo!- le regañó sirius

-sirius tiene razón peter, además recuerda que el que mas interesa que cuide su secretó es remus- terminó james

-y entonces como le ponemos-

La puerta del aula se abre

-con que aquí esta el lunático que le hecha fresas a las pociones!(n/a: leer capitulo anterior)-lili evans y compañía acababan de aparecer- remus, Mcgonagald, nos necesita, quiere hacer una "reunión de prefectos"-

-esta bien lili, en un segundo estaré contigo- y lili se fue ignorando olímpicamente al resto de los merodeadores

-me agrada-dijo sirius para sí mismo

-EVANS!- dijo james alterado

-no torpe, la forma como llamo a remus "lunático"-

-que quieres decir con eso?-

-es perfecto para que sea el apodo de remus-

-me estas llamando psicópata?-

-no bobo, aunque la verdad yo si creo que seas un tanto psicópata, sobre todo con el orden de tu cuarto, pero no es eso a lo que me refiero, tan solo piénsenlo "lunático" es un juego de palabras, si las divides, tienes "luna" y "tico", LUNA que no lo captan?-

-tienes razón sirius, es perfecto!-recalcó james

-es bastante ingenioso-

Pues esta dicho, remus será lunático, ahora solo faltas tu james

-pues yo estaba pensando en…-pero LRDP no pude terminar de hablar pues lili volvió a aparecer

-remus apúrate! Ya sabes como se pone Mcgonagald cuando la hacen esperar-

-disculpa la tardanza lili, bueno chicos nos vemos luego-remus tomó sus cosa y salió por la puerta

- "Ya sabes como se pone Mcgonagald cuando la hacen esperar_"_ como la odio!-dijo james imitando la vos de lili burlonamente

-hey james y cuando planeas hacer la broma para evans?-

-me alegra que lo preguntes colagusano, justamente quería anunciarles que esta misma noche realizaremos el plan "venganza contra evans"-

-esta noche?-

-Así es canuto, esta noche y mañana por la mañana evans se va a enterar de lo que significa, no meterse con james potter-

En el despacho de Mcgonagald

-debo admitir que estoy muy complacida por la forma como trabajan juntos como prefecto-

-muchas gracias profesora-

-no me lo agradezca señorita evans solo digo la verdad, incluso el director dumbledore esta complacido, dice que hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a una pareja de prefecto lograr controlar a los griffindors tan bien-

-solo realizamos nuestro deber, profesora-

-Pues si siguen realizando sus deberes como lo han hecho hasta ahora no duden que serán escogidos como premios anuales en 7º-

-muchas gracias profesora-

-muy bien, ahora continuando con el itinerario, debo darles la lista de las personas que se han registrado para cantar en el baile de hallowen-

La profesora les pasó a los dos un par de pergaminos

-eso es todo, ya pueden retirarse-

-si señora

Una vez fuera del despacho de la profesora Mcgonagald

-santo cielo, casi estallo de la vergüenza de tanto que nos aduló- dijo remus

-dímelo a mi, sentí que me estaba poniendo del mismo color que mi cabello, no se porque nos felicita tanto, nosotros no hemos hecho nada fuera de lo común-

-según tengo entendido los últimos prefectos han tenido ciertos problemas-

-que clase de problemas?-

Bueno pues antes de nosotros estaba una pareja, ya sabes eran novios, y pues a los pocos meses de ser prefectos tuvieron una pelea, creo que el le fue infiel a ella, como sea, el punto es que el resto del tiempo que fueron prefectos, todo fue un caos, peleas, no dirigían bien a los alumnos, armaban escenas en mitad de la sala común, esas cosas-

-cielos, eso no lo sabia, si supe que los prefectos no se llevaban bien pero no sabia que ellos habían salido juntos; pero no todos los prefecto se fueron relaciones amorosas o si?-

-no, creo que antes de ellos había dos hermanos, eran mellizos me parece, y ya sabes como son las relaciones entre hermanos, uno intentas ser mejor que el otro, y comienzan las peleas y…-

-aaa ya veo, pero nosotros no hemos tenido esa clase de problemas, nos llevamos bastante bien-

-si así es lili y me alegra, no me gustaría andar riñendo con los alumnos y de paso con la prefecta-

-tampoco a mí-

Remus comenzó a hojear la lista de los grupos que cantarían en el concurso

-TU CANTARAS EN HALLOWEN!-

-que? A eso, si, dumbledore nos pidió a mi y a mi y a mis amigos que cantáramos en el baile, no es la gran cosa-

-no sabia que tenías una banda-

-no es una banda, solo somos andy, true y yo, nada grande-

-pues en mi banda solo tocamos james, sirius y yo y nosotros lo llamamos banda-

-si pero ustedes tocan muy seguido, frente todo el colegio, nosotros solo hemos tocado frente a los elfos y a los fantasmas-

- es casi lo mismo, espero a que los chicos a que los chicos se enteren de esto, no lo van a creer-

-remus la verdad preferiría que no se lo dijeras a nadie, no quiero que piensen que me voy a creer más solo por que toco-

-pero lili…-

-Por favor remus, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie-

-esta bien lili, si así lo quieres no le diré a nadie, aunque me parece algo tonto que quieras esconderlo-

-tal vez sea tonto remus, pero es mi decisión-

-pues entonces así será, mejor sigamos viendo la lista,¿mira Anthony Harris también va a tocar!-

-de veras? No sabia que planeaba tocar en publico!-

-el toca?-

-mucha gente en hogwart toca música remus-

-vaya, quien lo diría y quien mas sabe tocar música?-

-pues esta…-

Hasta aquí llego, les gusto, no? Si? Avísenme, acepto ideas y rechazos, este capitulo fue algo aburrido pero era necesario meterlo el próximo si será mejor, la broma de los merodeadores a lili o debería decir la broma de james a lili? Coméntenme que piensan, los reviews hacen que me den ganas de escribir, gracias como siempre a lilo, lau y danna y al resto (ellas saben quienes son) un beso

MaRa BlAcK De LuPiN

Clau: hola muchas gracias me alegra que te haya gustado, si la personalidad de lili es muy interesante, y no te preocupes que yo como lectora (aparte de escritora) se lo muy deliciosos que son los capítulos largos, así que no te preocupes que mis capítulos siempre van a ser larguitos, un besos mara (espero que sigas leyendo)

Myca: no creas que me he olvidado de la broma, pero ciertas cosas tenían que pasar antes de que esta ocurriera, pero ya en el próximo capitulo los merodeadores van a poner manos a la obra, me alegra que sea una lectora fiel, gente como tú es al que hace que a uno le den ganas de escribir, y lo el diminutivo es que (dime tu que diminutivo se le puede poner a adrianne, andry? Eso suena gay!) Gracias de todos modos un beso mara

Akime-black07(Lilo): tú, escríbeme de ves en cuando para saber si lees o no, tu ser hermana mala, pero ser excelente escritora a mi gustar tu ff, ser lindo, ser abobable, mándale saludos a nico de mi parte te kere mucho tu hermanita


	6. ¿porque me traicionaste?

Lili y true estaban en su habitación cada una en su cama

-entonces Mcgonagald piensa que están haciendo un buen trabajo?-

-aja, y dice que si seguimos así probablemente seamos los premios anuales el próximo año-

-grandioso!-

-supongo que si (lili bosteza) estoy muerta!-

-si hoy fue un día bastante largo, vamos a dormir-

-de acuerdo, "NOX"-y las luces se apagaron

-buenas noches lili-

-buenas noches true-

-buenas noches helena, buenas noches Javier, buenas noches Roberta, buenas noches lucil, buenas…-

-ya para!-

-lo siento-

-true-

-dime lili?-

-prométeme algo-

-que cosa?-

-no vas a comprar más animales-

-pero de que hablas? si no tengo casi!-

-dos lechuzas, tres ratones, un murciélago, cuatro gatos, dos sapos, cinco peces y una iguana, te parecen no tener casi?-

-páramela ahí, que la iguana es tuya!-

-true prácticamente dormimos en un zoológico! Por que crees que nadie mas quiere dormir con nosotros? –

-pero a los gatos los iban a matar!-

-y la lechuza era huérfana, y el sapo te lo regalaron y los peces… si si eso ya lo sé! Se que te gusta ayudar a todos los seres vivos bla bla bla, tus problemas de hippie me tienen sin cuidado pero deja ya de conseguir animales antes de que me vuelva zoofilica!-

-eres una exagerada evans-

-como digas true-

15 minutos después las chicas ya se habían quedado profundamente dormidas

-por fin, creí que no se dormirían nunca-

-no te preocupes sirius, lo importante era que se durmieran y ya lo hicieron, ahora viene nuestro turno-

-lastima que lunático no haya podido venir-

-si podía, pero y sabes lo que piensa sobre esto de evans-

-sabes james, a veces pienso que a lunático le gusta evans-

-no digas tonterías sirius!-

-chicos, no creen que deberíamos preocuparnos por lo que dijo evans sobre los animales-

-no seas tonto peter, evans debía de estar exagerando, es imposible que un alumno tenga tantos animales-

Las luces seguían apagadas, los merodeadores caminaron lentamente hacia la cama de lili, se aseguraron de no hacer ningún ruido para no levantar a las chicas

-colagusano, quita tu mano de mi hombro-

-pero sirius yo no te estoy tocando el hombro-

-james?-

-sirius yo estoy del otro lado de colagusano, mi brazo es largo, pero no tanto como para llegar hasta haya-

-entonces quien me esta tocando el hombro?-

Sirius volteo lentamente la cabeza hacia su hombro para saber quien le había tocado el hombro, encontrándose con la cabeza de un reptil verde de ojos amarillos el cual le sacaba la lengua

-UNA SERPIENTE!-

Sirius arrojo la serpiente que "dormía en su hombro" hacia el piso, sin embargo esta ni se inmuto(n/a: que serpiente tan floja, se cae y ni siquiera tiene el descaro de despertarse, por eso yo siempre he dicho que las serpientes son los seres mas horribles del mundo! "si insulte a algún fanático de las serpientes disculpe pero las verdad nunca me han gustados"), antes de que sirius volviera a gritar james le estaba tapando la boca a el y a LRDP, los aludidos vieron la razón de que james estuviera tan quieto (más que por el miedo a la serpiente la cual ya hacia en el piso dormida) Lili Evans acababa de levantarse, trataba de ver el causante de su despertar, sin embargo entre la oscuridad y la capa de invisibilidad no es que se pudiera ver mucho, lili, busco varias veces pero no logró ver mas que negro, así que cansada se dispuso a dormir, intento agarrar algo en su cama, algo que no estaba

-y ahora dónde se metió?-

Lili busco en su cama, sin ningún resultado, luego decidió buscara debajo de esta (su cama)

-con que allí estabas!-lili sacó del suelo (debajo de su cama) un peluche en forma de ciervo-cuantas veces te lo voy a tener que decir cornamenta? No te escondas debajo de la cama-lili parecía una niña chiquita hablándole a su muñeco como si estuviera vivo

Abrasó a su pequeño peluche y se dirigió a dormir, una vez que lili quedo profunda los merodeadores volvieron a moverse

-que coincidencia no james? Evans tiene un ciervo, igual que tu!-

-cállate sirius y ayúdame a colocarle la poción a evans -

De su túnica, james sacó un pequeño frasco que destapo y luego derramó sobre lili, el liquido incoloro parecido a agua que salió del frasco se desvanecía al contacto con la piel de lili

-merodeadores, hemos terminado por hoy-

-grandioso, vamos antes de que otro de los bichos de "le nain" se nos aparezca-se quejó sirius

-ahora entiendo porque estas chicas duermen solas, quien querría dormir con un zoológico en su alcoba?-

-eso, aparte de la loca de evans como compañera-recalco james

-criticas a evans después ahora vámonos de aquí!-

Al día siguiente

Una pelirroja salía del baño, tenía el cabello recogido en una cola alta y su cuerpo era cubierto por una toalla

-ere el colmo true, en media hora se acaba la hora del desayuno y tu sigues sin bañarte!

True seguía con el camisón que usaba como pijama, estaba parada a nos metros de lili, en sus brazos cargaba una serpiente

-algo le paso a helena anoche-

-de que hablas-

-la veo muy tensa y tiene un golpe en el estomago, como si la hubieran golpeado-

-tal ves fue ella-

-que cosa?-

-anoche! Que no escuchaste true? Se escucho el sonido de un golpe y luego alguien grito -

-debiste soñarlo-

-que no true, yo lo escuché!-

-tal ves el sonido que escuchaste fue helena, amaneció en el piso así que supongo que se callo, pero de ahí a que alguien hubiera gritado…-

-no me creas entonces, pero yo escuche a alguien gritar en el cuarto!-

-claro lili, será mejor que se la lleve a garrid a ver que opina el-

-te aconsejo que te bañes primero-

-⌐⌐-

- no te parece que huelo extraño?-

-que quieres decir?-

-es que esta mañana desperté con un olor extraño en la piel pero no logre quitarme el olor bañándome, al contrario, creo que entre mas agua me echaba mas intenso se asía el olor-

-a mi no me huele a nada, tal ves te lo estas imaginando igual que con los del grito-

-⌐⌐ yo no lo imaginé!-

-aja seguro-

Lili termino de vestirse y bajo a desayunar, probablemente andy ya estaría allá, se puso sus audífonos y entro al gran comedor

No muy lejos de allí

-ya entro, te toca remus-

-Por última vez yo no voy a hacer eso-

-remus! Creí que ya habíamos dejado claro que tú lo harías-

-no james, yo no apruebo esta estupidez tuya y lo sabes, además me parece demasiado cruel-

-a no remus de eso nada, esa chica me humilló en frente de mis admiradores y obtendrá lo que merece-

-pero-

-Pero nada remus ahora dime, estas con nosotros o con ella?-

-si remus, anoche ni siquiera fuiste a su habitación con nosotros!-

-porque tenia que cuidar el pasillos, soy prefecto lo recuerdas!-

-no me vengas con excusas baratas remus, ahora ve antes de que evans termine de comer!-

Remus camino lentamente hasta donde estaba lili, esta no parecía darse cuenta de que lo que ocurría a su alrededor, miro como lili movía la cabeza como si se escuchara una canción, claro esta el no escuchaba nada.

Lili estaba sola, comiendo un plato de avena, ninguno de sus amigo había bajado aun, así que se había quedado sola escuchando música, estaba pensando en un problema de pociones que slughorn le había dejado cuando…

-_si le agrego el clorato de potasio, me estallaría en la cara, no, tiene que ser otro componente, sangre de luciérnaga tal vez, no! Las probabilidades de que salga viva si le agrego sangre de luciérnaga son mínimas! Y si le agrego_… Mi blusa!-

-lili perdóname, no fue mi intención yo solo-

-No te preocupes remus, esto accidentes pasan todo el tiempo y yo andaba distraída-

Le respondió esta mientras secaba con una servilleta la poción que remus "accidentalmente" acababa de derramar sobre ella

-no, yo de verdad lo siento-le respondió este, disculpándose mas por lo que le iban a hacer que por el haberle ensuciado la blusa

-cálmate remus, esto se quita –lili tomo su farito y pronunció el hechizo para que la mancha desapareciera de su blusa, peor no obtuvo ningún resultado-que extraño, bueno no importa los elfos podrán limpiarla-

-perdóname lili- repitió de nuevo remus

-ya te dije que no te preocuparas-lili le sonrió amablemente como diciéndole" a mi esto no me importa, mejor ve a comer", remus sintió como se partía por dentro, se sentía un traidor, se alejo lentamente de lili hacia sus amigos, sabiendo que lili jamás le perdonaría lo que le acababa de hacer

Lili volvió a sentarse en la mesa para terminar su desayuno, cuando sintió como una corriente de viento helado le recorría todo el cuerpo "alguien abrió una ventana" pensó y siguió comiendo su desayuno, comenzó a escuchar risas y silbidos, vio como la gente la miraba de una forma extraña entre burla y lujuria "locos" pensó, y siguió tomando su desayuno, viendo como la gente la señalaba, de repente james potter se paro sobre la mesa , justo en frente de ella, tenias una mirada de triunfo en su cara

-vaya evans si tanto querías llamar la atención no tenias porque hacerlo tan "llamativamente" pero bueno esas serán tus costumbres raras-

-de que rayos estas hablando potter?-

-lindas piernas evans!- Le grito sirius

Lili se miro, sus piernas seguían iguales, en realidad ella no sabia de que rayos estaba hablando la gente

-es verdad!-dijo james- tu no puedes verlo, es una ilusión lo que tu ves, no es así remus?-

Pero remus ni se inmuto, el miraba a piso sonrojado, como si no quisiera ver lo que pasaba

-estas delirando potter, porque no vas a que te revisa pomfrey? Seria de gran ayuda-

Lili se paro de su mesa y de nuevo comenzó a escuchar burlas y silbidos, recogió sus cosas, pero antes de poder irse escucho un gritos desde la puesta, era ture estaba congelado mirando a lili, igual que andy, la mirada de true pasaba de lili a james (quien seguía parado en la mesa)y luego a lili de nuevo, comenzó a caminar a paso rápido hacia lili, luego se subió en la mesa quedando cara a cara con james y acto seguido le dio una cachetada, mientras andy de colocaba como barrera entre lili y el resto de la gente y decía cosas como "se les perdió algo" o "aquí no hay nada que ver"

Andy se quito su capa y la puso sobre lili, esta se la colocó sin entender nada aun, luego andy la saco del gran comedor con ayuda de true desde lejos se escucho el grito de james

-ESO ES PARA QUE APRENDAS A NO RETAR A UN MERODEADORE EVANS, QUE TE QUEDE DE LECCION!-

Una ves fuera andy y true llevaron a lili a su alcoba

-peor que pasa con ustedes porque tanto alboroto?-

-lili, que no te das cuenta como estas?-

-si, estoy confundida-

Andy coloco a lili frente al espejo, mientras le quietaba su capa con los ojos cerrados

Lili se horrorizo a verse en el espejo completamente desnuda, se tapo con las manos, miro su cuerpo, el cual parecía tener el uniforme, pero al mirar de nuevo al espejo no tenia nada encima, ¡a eso se refería potter con lo de "tu no puedes verlo, es una ilusión lo que tu ves", sintió como las lagrimas de la vergüenza cruzaban su rostro, y como una capa caía a sus hombro

-has el favor de vestirte-le pidió andy aun con los ojos cerrados

-pero lili, como es posible que anduvieras así? Que estas loca? Porque no saliste de allí?-

-no lo sabia- dijo esta aun llorando-yo no me había visto, no podía-

-Ese potter, espera que le ponga las manos encima – dijo andy8aun con los ojos cerrados

True saco la ropa de lili de su armario

-pero como es posible que haya pasado? Es imposible desnudar a alguien, o al menos con el uniforme, lo leí en un libro, "historia de hogwart" los uniformes del colegio están hechizados para que no los puedan desaparecer –

Lili toco sus pechos desnudos, pero lo que sintió no fue su piel, sino la corbata que se había puesto esa mañana, la corbata del uniforme, ahora lo entendía!

-no lo hicieron-

-de que hablas?-

-ellos no desaparecieron mi ropa, la hicieron invisible-

Pero lili, para hacer a alguien invisible se necesita una poción, con hechizo no se puede hacer, lo leí hace poco-(n/a: esta chica como lee!)

-remus!-dijo esta mientras se cambiaba de ropa

-como dices?-

-remus me derramo algo esta mañana -

-ya puedo mirar?-

-si andy ya terminé de vestirme-

Andy se dio la vuelta, ya con los abiertos

-tu crees que fue remus?-le preguntó este a lili

-tienes otra explicación?-

-entonces tenemos que vengarnos de el y de los otros tres!-

-no true, esta guerra es mía, no quiero que tu te metas en problemas-

-estas loca, si yo amo las guerras, son ellas las que hacen que el mundo cambie además, sino paramos a los cuatro burros ahora será mas difícil luego-

-true tiene razón lili, somos un grupo y vamos a estar unidos para siempre, lo que es problema tuyo es problema nuestro y viceversa-

-han estado estudiando mucho últimamente verdad?-

-no seas tonta lili, que arruinas la inspiración-

-esta bien, pero en eso de mis problemas son tuyos y viceversa no cuentan los castigos de andy verdad? Porque no es culpa mía que este se la pase durmiendo todo el día como un perezoso-

-LILI! Ya dañaste la escena!

Al día siguiente lili bajo a comer como si nada hubiera pasado, a ella no al iban a avergonzar unos idiotas como lo merodeadores y ya se estaba acostumbrando a que los alumnos le gritaran cosas como "un día de estos nos encontramos en mi cama" o "tienes buenos pechos evans" incluso hasta les respondía "gracias por el piropo!"Según ella no se iba a enfadar por lo que la gente dijera o pensara de ella sin embargo

-hey evans un día de estos me haces un striptis en mi alcoba-

-cuando me desocupe de los exámenes yo te aviso!-

-lili no crees que deberías dejar de responderles así, creo que ya algunos se lo han creído-

- Someday, somehow, I'm gonna make it alright but not right now-

-Que piensen lo que quieran andy, la verdad a mi me importa eso muy poco-

- I know you´re wondering when, You're the only one who knows that-

-ya lo se pero, es que ya esta mal que ellos te critiquen así, como para que tu los ayudes-

- Someday, somehow, I'm gonna make it alright but not right now-

-andy por ultima ves, eso no me importa, además así estoy mejor, si me enojo y le grito se reirán mas de mi y me molestaran, pero si les sigo la corriente ellos no me molestan por el simple hecho de que saben que aunque lo intenten no me van a molestar-

- I know you're wondering when-

-vaya lili, no lo había pensado de esa manera, es muy inteligente-

-claro que es inteligente, lo pensé yo-

- Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway, That we could end up saying-

-lili-

-dime-

-no le vuelvas a prestar tu discman true-

-Porque?-

-lleva todo el día cantando la misma maldita canción, ya me tiene harto!-

-de verdad? No me había dado cuenta-

-como es posible que seas tan inteligente para lagunas cosas y tan…boba en otras?-

-así soy yo andy, así soy yo-

-pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, la nudista, que tal tu día evans?-

Acababan de llegar al salón de adivinación el cual estaba vació, excepto por los merodeadores

-muy bien potter, con más piropos de lo normal pero bien, que amable eres al preguntar-

Lili camino por entre el grupo de los merodeadores como si allí no hubiera más que espacio hasta llegar donde remus se encontraba, lo miro de arriba abajo despectivamente, como si fuera lo peor que jamás hubiera visto en su vida

-felicidades remus, ya eres todo un merodeador, excelente la broma de ayer-

-lili yo…-

-porque remus, acaso fui una mala amiga? Te trate mal en algún momento? Porque me traicionaste? yo jamás te aria eso, éramos amigos-

-yo-

-vamonos lili, no tiene caso que hables con esto, gran ego, poco corazón, otro merodeador más-

-hey, sin ofender-

Lili y adrianne se sentaron en una de las mesas del salón de adivinación, la ultima en llegar fue true que se había entretenido con la canción, esta tropezó accidentalmente con remus, lo miro a la cara con tristeza, se quito los audífonos y dijo

-que lastima remus, yo que pensé que tú te salvarías de la peste, que desilusión-

Se volvió a poner los audífonos y se sentó con sus amigos, dejando a remus con el sentimiento de haber perdido algo muy valiosos

Ata ai llegue, les gusto no verdad? Ya lo suponía de todas formas mándenme reviwes así sea para criticarme, los acepto

Clawy: Hola clawy! Me alegra que te haya gustado mi ff, avísame que tal te aprecio la broma, es algo cruel lo se, peor necesitaba que esa parte saliera, la necesito para…algo que no te planeo decir, escríbeme de nuevo, te quiere mara black de lupin(me Austria leer tu ff; porque yo se que tu escribes, jaja yo lo se todo, yo controlo el mundo, jaja cof cof, disculpa tengo problemas de lokura de ves en cuando, pero la verdad si me gustaría leer tu ff algún día, si tienes sugerencias para el mió házmelas saber, please)

Myca: mi querida lectora, como has estado, ya se yo soy la única boba que se pone a poner nombres sin apodos y luego se los inventa, pero ya lo hecho esta hecho, me alegra muchísimo que me escribas, espero que lo sigas asiendo, dime que tal te pareció la broma de lili, si tienes alguna sugerencia házmela saber de inmediato, es una orden!(myca: ⌐⌐ y esta que se cree , que me va a andar dando ordenes?) Pues si, te las doy!(myca: no, no me las das) que si, bien pasando a otro temas mas coherente, te aviso, que quiero leer tu ff así que si algún día estas desocupada, mándamelo, gracias, te quiere mucho, la niña con problemas mentales: mara black de lupin

Clau: para que veas que no me olvido de ti (porque yo no me olvido de mis buenos lectores), aunque esta ves no me mandaste review de todas formas te escribo, espero que la próxima ves si me escribas y me digas que tal te pareció el capitulo, si tienes alguna sugerencia házmela saber y si tienes algún ff de lili y james (⌐⌐pues se que lo tienes, espero que me lo mandes para poder leerlo) te kere mara black de lupin

La canción que canta true en este capitulo es "someday" de los amores de mi vida (aparte de harry y maroon 5) nickelback, nickelback yo te amo!

Miembro de la orden siriusiana

Este ff es en honor de todos los difunto: lili, james, sirius, cedric, petegrew (porque cuando lo vea , yo lo mato!) mi querido(no leer si no se a leído el 6 libro) dumblesito


	7. cornamenta

Salón de los menesteres

Una chica de cabellos oscuros tocaba vagamente las teclas de una piano, haciendo hermosas y cortas melodías que siempre terminaban con un golpe que esta le daba a las teclas, producto de su ira, al cansarse de pegarle a las teclas con los puños decidió masajear sus sienes, junto a ella se encontraba una pelirroja que intentaba "hablarle" a una guitarra

-vamos, tu puedes nena, dame algo, una melodía, una estrofa, una nota, lo que sea- le rogaba la pelirroja al instrumento

Sin embargo la guitarra siguió inmóvil

-esto es inútil lili-

-no es inútil, yo se que si nos concentramos podremos componer algo, lo único que debemos ser es optimistas-

-ilusas es lo que seremos si creemos que vamos a hacer algo, aquí; lili tu mejor que nadie sabe que si no esta andy no vamos a lograr componer ni una silaba-

-pero esta castigado! Además, que clase de mujeres somos? Acaso no podemos vivir sin un hombre que nos auxilie en los momentos de desesperación?-dijo lili poéticamente

-hazme un favor y deja de leer lili, no le hace bien a tu cerebro, ¡lo recalienta!-

-tienes razón estoy muy estresada-

-y como no? Has tenido a Goblin Liaison acosándote sexualmente toda la semana-

-que? No, Liaison no me importa realmente, además ya logré apaciguarlo-

-como?-

-quitándole puntos a su casa, que mejor forma que eso?-

-buen punto, y entonces que es lo que te tiene estresada?-

-el trabajo de slughorn-

-cual trabajo?-

-tengo pensado hacer que me exoneren(n/a: también conocido como "eximir" por si no saben que significa) del timo de pociones-

-genial, yo también quiero ser exonerada, que hay que hacer?-

-algo imposible-

-ja ja que cómica-le dijo irónicamente

-lo digo en enserio, Horace me dijo que si quiero que el ministerio me exonere debo hacer una poción increíble, algo nunca antes hecho, no puedo simplemente copiar una poción ya existente, debo inventar algo nuevo-

-bien, entonces no cuentes conmigo, si no soy buena haciendo pociones fáciles mucho menos voy a poder inventar una, pero te deseo suerte-

Se escucha el sonido de campanas, true se levanta de la silla del piano, se estira un poco bosteza y por fin habla

-bueno, ya es hora de liberar a andy de las garras de filsh, parate lili, que si no nos apuramos nos deja el carruaje-

-no voy a ir-

-como dijiste?-

-dije que no voy a ir-

-pero lili…-

-hoy no tengo ganas de ir a hogsmade true, quiero pintar un poco, mis pobres lienzos han de estar secos de tanto tiempo que llevo sin usarlos y creo que un tiempo sola me hará bien para inspirarme-

-estas segura?-

-si anda antes de que te dejen, y no olvides traerme algo rico, dulce y grasoso de honeydukes-

-porque tiene que ser grasoso?-

-porque entre mas engorde mas rico es, anda apúrate!-

True recogió sus cosas que se encontraba en el suelo, se despidió de lili con un vago movimiento de mano y salió de la habitación

Lili estuvo tocando por unos veinte minutos mas sin lograr que una sola melodía decente saliera de su guitarra, decidió que era tiempo de rendirse por hoy, agarró sus cosas y se fue hacia su habitación, al llegar miro por la ventana como los carruajes partían hacia hogsmade, hoy no tenia ganas de pasear, tira despreocupadamente el maletín sobre la cama y coloco la guitarra en su estantería habitual, se agacho y saco de debajo de su cama un enorme y viejo baúl, sopló el polvo que este tenia encima provocando así una nube de polvo y lo abrió, dentro había una extraña y divertida combinación de cachivaches que se encontraban en desorden, saco un par de pinceles del baúl, luego buscó el papel, peor en vez de esto se topo con una foto, una pequeña imagen muggle, sin movimiento o magia alguno, aunque para ella esa era la imagen mas mágica que jamás vera, en ella se encontraba un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, rubio y vigoroso, el cual sonreía felizmente, es sus piernas se encontraban sentadas dos niñas de unos 4 años aproximadamente, una tenia el cabello pelirrojo no muy largo y unos ojos esmeraldas igual a los del hombre, la otra tenia el cabello dorado como hebras de oro, y unos enormes pero dulces ojos azules que reflejaban la ternura y la niñez; lili acaricio la fotografía dejando escapar una lagrima de sus ojos, coloco la fotografía en el baúl y saco unas hojas de papel y unos tarros de pintura, se amarro el cabellos con un lápiz, formando un extraño nudo en su cabeza, coloco los materiales dentro de una mochila vacía y cerro el baúl, colocándolo de nuevo debajo de la cama

Lejos de allí, se encontraban cuatro chicos, en realidad un chico y tres animales

-vaya, tenían razón sus transformaciones son grandiosos-

Uno de los animales pasó de ser un perro negro a un apuesto joven de quince años

-y útiles remus no lo olvides, de esta manera cada ves que tengas que transformarte no tendremos que dejarte solo-

Un segundo chico paso de ser una rata en , bueno algo no muy diferente (n/a: eso fue un comentario de la autora)

-así, es y vieron lo bien que me quedo mi transformación?-

-si colagusano ya lo vimos-

-hey chicos, no nos faltaba un apodo?-

-tienes razón lunático, james aun no tiene-

-chicos- dijo nervioso el LRDP (n/a: claro que esta nervioso, tiene miedo de que llegue yo y lo maté, ten miedo colagusano, ten mucho miedo muajajajja, ejem disculpen)

-que les parece, ciervito-

-chicos-

-sirius eso es patético!-

-chicos-

-entonces, se te ocurre algo mejor?-

-chicos-

-bueno pues..-

-CHICOS!-

-que!-

-alguien se acerca!-

Los tres adolescentes corrieron a esconderse entre los arbustos, lugar que no alcanzaría a esconder a un ciervo peor antes de que james pudiera transformarse…

-no, no huyas pequeño no te haré daño-

10 minutos antes

Flash back

Lili bajaba las escaleras del castillos, buscando el mejor lugar para inspirarse, las cocinas no harían mas que distraerla y las aulas no eran lo que se pudiera llamar los lugares mas inspiradores, al final decidió ir al bosque

Llevaba caminando unos tres minutos entre las plantas cunado decidió que tenia una buena vista, se sentó en el piso y saco de su mochila unas hojas de papel, se quito el lápiz del pelo, para poder pintar y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar abrasada a su lápiz una pequeña iguana de unos 11cm de largo

-babilonia! Que haces aquí? Deberías estar en la recamara, iguana tonta-

Lili tomo al pequeño reptil y lo coloco en el piso, acto seguido tomo el lápiz y comenzó a hacer trazos en el papel pero antes de que llegaran a tomar forma lili tomaba la hoja y la arrugaba hasta volverla una bola negando con la cabeza

-no puedo Babilonia, no me sale nada-

La pequeña iguana miro vagamente a lili

-tienes razón tal ves tengo hambre-Sacó de su mochila una bolsa de galletas de avena y se comió una-tal vez no estoy en el lugar correcto-miro el paisaje- tu que opinas? Babilonia? Babilonia donde estas. Estúpidaiguana, BABILONIA!-grito lili llamando a su reptil- haya estas!-

La pequeña iguana había perseguido a un mosquito alejándose de su dueña, lili recogió sus cosas y fue a agarrar a su pequeña cundo escucho algo

- así, es y vieron lo bien que me quedo…-

-escuchaste eso babilonia?-lili colocó la iguana es su hombro y comenzó a buscar el ruido, entre mas caminaba mas voces escuchaba, pero al llegar al lugar de las voces no fueron humanos los que encontró sino un ciervo joven que miraba a lili de una forma que extraña, el pequeño intento alejarse de esta

-no, no huyas pequeño no te haré daño-

Fin del flash back

El ciervo no se movió, debía comportarse como un ciervo real, peor ¿Cómo rayos actuaban los ciervos en casos como este?

-no voy a hacerte daño-lili sacó de su mochila una galleta, eso lo debía atraer

-_mierda! Y ahora que hago?- _miro hacia los arbustos y pudo ver tres caras que intentaban no morir de risa-_eso ríanse de mi, pero ya verán cuando pueda salirme de esta los voy a ...-_

-No quieres?-dijo tristemente lili aun con la galleta en la mano, james actuó de la única manera en la que pensó, actuaría un ciervo, se acerco lentamente hasta lili, aun no muy confiado de la pelirroja, comió lentamente la galleta de su mano

-_esto es patético, me siento como su mascota!...pero que hace? Me esta acariciando que se cree que soy un perro faldero, que se busque a sirius, no a mi!-_

-que lindo eres, yo tengo un ciervo sabes se llama cornamenta… aunque creo que ese nombre te va mejor a ti, de ahora en adelante te vas a llamar cornamenta-

-_que no soy tu mascota! No me pongas nombre, oye evans no acaricia tan mal, detrás de las orejas por favor, oigan se siente bien!-_

_-_te gusta que te acaricien verdad cornamenta, eres una buen ciervo verdad?-

Lili se sentó en el piso aun acariciando la cabeza ciervo, instintivamente este también se sentó o mas bien se acostó a su lado, la pequeña iguana de lili bajó de su hombro hasta la cabeza del ciervo

-esta es babilonia, cornamenta, mi iguana, creo que le agradas, babilonia el es cornamenta… eres "el" verdad cornamenta? Déjame ver?-

-_NO!-_el ciervo se aferro al pisopara que lili no viera sus "partes intimas", luego escucho unas risas muy leves desde los arbustos-_imbéciles!-_

-vaya, jamás había conocido un ciervo pudoroso, bueno, de todas formas se ve por tu cornamenta que eres macho, si fueras hembra no tendrías (n/a.creo que son las hembras las que no tiene! la escritora se va encarta y averigua" Sii .las hembras no tienen cornamenta -

_-y no se te ocurrió deducirlo de esa manera desde un principio!-_

Lili saco de su mochila el lápiz y el papel de nuevo, y comenzó a hacer trazos mirando a el ciervo

-no te vayas a mover, entendiste cornamenta, sino me quedara mal el dibujo-

-_perfecto! Ahora soy su maniquí!­_- el ciervo se estuvo quieto, lili tardo unos 30 minutos en terminar, tomo el dibujo y lo puso el piso frente al ciervo, no contenta con esto, tomo otra hoja de papel y comenzó a dibujar al ciervo desde una perspectiva diferente mientras "el modelo " admiraba la primera obra de arte

_-oye pero no pintas tan mal, mira me veo muy bien, claro esta yo siempre me veo bien pero…-_

-no te muevas cornamenta!-

-_disculpa, hey porque me disculpo con evans!-_

-cornamenta!-

_-esta bien, ya me quedo quieto, no et quejes tanto… mujer tenia que ser-_

El tiempo paso y lili fue dibujando felizmente, por alguna extraña razón ese ciervo le hacia dibujar de una forma extraordinaria y entre mas dibujos así mejor le iban quedando, a diferencia de siempre, james no lo estaba pasando tan mal, estaba bastante cómodo en esa posición junto a lili con todo e iguana en la cabeza, estaba bastante tranquilo y relajado, hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan… bien.

Después de un rato lili se cansó de dibujar, su mano le dolía, mas sin embargo sentía que no había trabajado tan bien desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, dejo sus cosas aun lado y retomo la posición de acariciar al ciervo

-no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco cornamenta, asía mucho que no dibujaba tan bien- lili dio un gran suspira, la tranquilidad que reinaba era perfecta-I laugh to sleep it´s my lullaby, hey eso me gusta- lili tomo otra hoja (n/a: a esta niña no se acaban las hojas?) y comensó a escribir lo que acababa de salirle-I´d rather be anything but ordinary, oye cornamenta deberías estar conmigo en los ensayos, es como si fueras mi musa-

El ciervo miro a lili vagamente, estaba tan cómodo escuchando la voz de la chica que sentía que la vida se le iba en ello, hubiera seguido hipnotizado por sus ojos esmeralda hasta que una campana sonó

-que extraño la campana solo suena cuando los alumnos llegan de hogsmade, pero eso es imposible pues entonces serian las-miró su reloj mágico- 6:30! No puede ser! ya es tan tarde!-

El ciervo se paro del susto, lili pensó que fue por el sobre salto de su reacción, claro esta, no fue por eso-_6:30! Tienes que estar bromeando, llevo 7 horas aquí! Por Dios santo! los chicos van a matarme!-_miro hacia el arbusto donde se escondían sus amigos, pero allí no había nadie LO HABIAN DEJADO, vio como lili se paraba de su asiento recogiendo sus cosas

-lo siento mucho pero ya tengo que irme-se acerco a el ciervo y le dio un pequeño beso en "su mejilla" tomo la iguana de la cabeza del ciervo y la colocó en su hombro-prometo venir a verte pronto, vos vemos cornamenta- y se fue

El ciervo vio como la pelirroja de ojos verdes se alejaba rápidamente, una ves esta quedo fuera de alcance se transformo en humano aunque su mirada seguía fija en el lugar donde la chica acababa de estar , y su mano rozaba la mejilla que esta acababa de besar ¿Por qué rayos se sintió si de especial?

Lili corrió hasta su habitación donde sus amigos ya debían de encontrarse, y sip allí -estaban los dos una sentada en su cama y el otro acostado en la cama de lili

-es una injusticia andy-

-armas demasiado alboroto por eso true-

-hola chicos- saludo jadeantemente

-hola lils-

-porque discutían?-preguntó mientras se sentaba en al cama junto a true

-el insensible este no esta de acuerdo conmigo-

-no es que no este de acuerdo contigo, true, es solo que , creo que armas demasiado escándalo-

-DEMASIADO ESCANDALO? Te parece poco!-

-chicos, no se si lo saben peor odio ser la perdida de la conversación-

-acaban de abrir un nuevo restaurante y true esta histérica por eso-

-no es cualquier restaurante, ¡es un restaurante de carne! Es una ofensa en contra de todos los vegetarianos! Sin contar a los pobres animales que matan, solo para que unos idiotas coman!-

-un nuevo restaurante? Genial! Cuando vamos?-

-LILI!-

-que!-

-y dinos lili que tienes que decirnos tu? Que hiciste de interesante?- le pregunto adrianne

-_pues que te digo? Mi iguana aprendió a escaparse de la recamara, me regresó la inspiración, comencé a escribir la canción y a sí! Conocí al ciervo más dulce y dócil que jamás podrías ver y aun mejor era salvaje, pues no creo que le pertenezca a Hagrid,_ nada interesante realmente

Y hay quedo, les gusto? No verdad? Pero aja, que se le va a hacer, yo no soy buena escritora. Aun así díganme que tal les pareció, disculpen la tardansa

ATT: mara black de lupin


	8. hallowen

Se escucha el último sonido de una guitarra

- ♫ save my life, I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please…♪-

-bravo- true aplaude

-tengo que admitirlo lils, esta ves te luciste, seremos una bomba esta noche-

-con callarle la boca a los merodeadores y a sus puticas me basta-

-muy bien ese fue nuestro ultimo ensayo, esta noche haremos historia-

-te estas tomando las cosas muy a pecho true-

-eso no es nada, espera a ver, los trajes que hizo para nosotros- se quejo andy

-trajes? No no no, creo que te equivocaste de persona, lili evans no usa trajes!-

-pero lili-

-menos si son del estilo de true, deben estar hachos con pasto o algo así-

-pero solo tienen un poco de pasto-

-ves, te lo dije, no señor si voy a hacer el ridículo cantando en esa tarima al menos no me vayas a hundir tanto-

-pero-

-yo estoy de acuerdo con lili, true-

-aburridos!-

-y que cantaran los cuatro merodea-bobos?-

-una canción estúpida seguro-

-aunque si lo piensan bien, los merodeadores no cantan tan mal-

-ANDY! Lávate la boca con jabón, apúrate, acabas de decir, palabras impuras!-

-lo digo en serio lils, y no hagas esa cara true, no estoy delirando, hay que admitirlo, potter no tiene tan mala voz y black y lupin son buenos con la guitarra y el bajo, su problema es que necesitan más instrumentos, para que las canciones suenen mejor-

-lili, corre por la enfermera, lo estamos perdiendo, esta delirando!-

-voy-dijo lili asiendo como si fuera a salir del camerino

-exageradas! ⌐⌐ digan lo que quieran pero ustedes saben que tengo razón-

-bueno talvez…-

-talvez nada true! Que rayos pasa con ustedes? Están adulando a Potter! A James "me gusta ser un idiota egocéntrico" Potter!-

-cálmate lils-

-si, no es la gran cosa-

La puerta se abre

-hey chicos en 15 minutos salen a escena!-

-gracias Brad!-le respondió adrianne

-por qué tanto tiempo?- le pregunto true

-los merodeadores salen primero, su canción dura 5 minutos y su presentación 10, ya saben como les gusta armar escándalo a esos-

-típico-

-aun así vayan preparándose!-

Brad sale del camerino

-prepararnos?-

-ya sabes maquillarnos y eso-

-que! No señor lilian evans no usa maquillaje! Sobre mi cadáver dejare que me eches esos polvos extraños!-

-y que hay del brillo para labios?-

-NO-

-tiene sabor a uva-le dijo true pasando el frasquito por la nariz de lili

-mmm esta bien pero eso y nada mas!-

-los merodeadores ya comenzaron!-les grito andy desde fuera del camerino

Las chicas salieron de este y se asomaron por el telón de la misma forma en que se encontraba adrianne

-claro esta que la canción la escribí yo-

-mentira fui yo!-

-chicos dejen esa tontería, que ninguno de los dos la escribió, se la copiamos a una banda muggle-

-ya dañaste la sorpresa remus!-

-sirius tiene razón eres un aguafiestas-

-si claro, he chicos hace 4 minutos debimos haber empezado ⌐⌐-

-que! Cielos tienes razón! Disculpen la tardanza admiradores-

- ⌐⌐ admiradores, son solo los alumnos del colegio que están obligados a verlo-

-cállate lili!-

-pero true, es un egocéntrico!-

- no te preocupes jamsie! El solo oírte hablar es un placer y para el que no sepa YO SOY SU NOVIA!-grito christine creidamente

-gracias preciosa!-

-son el uno para el otro, como la barbie y el ken, plásticos y con la cabeza hueca!-

-LILI!-

-Ya me callo! Que regañón eres andy!-

James se coloco en frente del micrófono a su derecha estaba sirius con una guitarra eléctrica en la mano, unos vaqueros arrugados pero con estilo, y una camisa cuyos primeros tres botones estaban desatados, a la izquierda de james se encontraba remus, con un bajo en las manos, el cual afinaba tranquilamente, vestía unos vaqueros igual que sirius, solo que estos si estaba perfectamente planchados, se veía algo débil pero dulce lo que lo hacia ver increíblemente (n/a: no creo que exista palabra para describir lo maravilloso que MI remus se veía)

Remus y sirius comenzaron a tocar sus guitarras mientras james se acercaba aun mas al micrófono, fue entonces que comenzó a cantar

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You are the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

James cantaba tranquilo con los ojos cerrados, no le importaba el publico su alrededor, no le importaban las personas que lo estuvieran observando, solo la canción, se concentraba muy bien en esa escena, se veía así mismo a los 4 años en el ático de sus abuelos, estaban limpiándolo y a el le había tocado revisar las cosas antiguas que hiciera para clasificarlas, limpiarlas o botarlas; el pequeño james encontró una enorme caja, la abrió y de ella saco, un extraño objeto, jamás había visto uno así antes, junto al extraño aparato venían platos color negro, platos enormes, tomo uno y lo colocó en lo que parecía la base para poner el plato, el aparato tenia forma de caja, con la excepción que de esta salía una enorme oreja? Del otro lado tenia una palanca, el pequeño james le dio vuelta y, o sorpresa! La extraña caja comenzó a girar el plato negro y a cantar una canción, "que clase de hechizo era ese?"

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

(break and solo)

-el tocadiscos de tu padre-

-abuelo que es un tocadascos?-

-tocadiscos james, es un aparato muggles que se usa para escuchar música, recuerdo como se lo explicaba Gabrielle a Richard, según ella los muggles colocan la música en eso que parece un plato y al colocarlo en el tocadiscos este toca la música-

-Como pueden hacer los muggle para colocar la música en un plato abuelo?-

-no lo se pequeño, Gabrielle se fue con tu padre y no alcanzo a contárnoslo-

-donde están mami y papi abuelo-(el anciano gime tristemente)

-están en el cielo james, tu mami y tu papi se fueron al cielo y te están cuidando desde haya arriba-

-los extraño, no pueden venir a visitarnos?-

-no james, me temo que no-

El pequeño james tomo una foto en la cual se encontraban un joven de cabello azabache y una chica rubia, los dos de 19 o 20 años aproximadamente, estaban abrasados y de ves en cuando el hombre besaba el vientre de la joven mientras esta le miraba tiernamente, una pequeña lagrima se resbaló de su rostro

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

James terminó de cantar y los aplausos inundaron el gran comedor (n/a: me da pereza describir el gran comedor, así que lo dejo a su imaginación!)se bajaron los tres del escenario(claro esta la rata es demasiado bruta para poder tocar un instrumento así que el no esta en la banda) james fue acosado por un grupo de chicas "emocionadas", cuando Brad se paro en el escenario

-muy bien, los merodeadores estuvieron muy bien, pero por favor guarden la compostura, ajam (se aclara la garganta) y ahora con ustedes un grupo nuevo, aunque según me dijeron ellos ya tocaban antes, algo así ya no lo recuerdo, como sea, con ustedes Rogers, Le Nain y Evans con su canción "Anything but Ordinary"

-evans y sus amigos tocan?-preguntó james

-si, lili me lo dijo una vez-

-y porque no nos lo habías dicho remus-

-he, pues yo, no creí que fuera importante, si eso!-

Lili se paro en frente del micrófono con su guitarra colgando del hombro, tenia una especie de "Sonorus" para que sonara lo suficientemente alto

True se sentó en una silla que se encontraba sola junto a lili, tronó sus dedos y coloco los dedos en el aire? Si! Tal y como oyeron, colocó sus dedos en el aire como si allí hubiera algún piano, comenzó a tocar el espacio, y donde colocaba sus dedos aparecía una tecla hasta haber formado el teclado completo, una serie de teclas flotando frente a ella, adrianne estaba del otro lado donde ya había una batería puesta, se acomodo y tomo las baquetas de la batería, lili hizo aparecer un banco alto para sentarse, acomodo su guitarra en los muslos de sus piernas, tenia unos vaqueros negros que le quedaban mas grandes de lo que debían de los cuales colgaban cadenas, una blusa también negra y demasiado grande, había soltado su cabello rojizo, tenia las manos llenas de pulseras negras y tenia rimel negro en los ojos(n/a: la típica chica dark), true tenia su típica ropa hippie, ya saben la falda larga colorida y un collar que representaba la paz, andy al contrario bestia normal una camiseta y unos vaqueros

Lili comenzó a tocar suavemente las cuerdas de la guitarra, la afino un poco y luego inicio el show con un sonido dulce y tranquilo de guitarra seguida por true en el piano

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
Its my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please

-que extraño yo conozco ese sonido-

-que dijiste james?-

-he no nada sirius _pero donde lo he escuchado?_-

To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please

Lili cerró los ojos, ya no estaba nerviosa de equivocarse solo de la canción, de recordar el momento en el que la escribió, y el porque, porque todo era tan… simple para ella, tan aburrido, que le faltaba? Que faltaba en su vida? Tenia amigos, personalidad, buenas calificaciones, sus padres, bueno eso era una historia diferente (n/a: que contaré después!), pero relativamente lo tenia todo, entonces? Porque sentía que había un vació en su corazón? Como si no tuviera algo que necesitara?

Let down your defenses  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
That this world is a beautiful acident turbulent suculent  
Oppulent permanent no way  
I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
Its my lullaby

-claro ya lo recuerdo!-

-que cosa cariño?-

-no nada christine, nada-

-a bueno-

-_la canción es la que tarareo aquel día en el bosque!_ –sin saber porque james se sonrojo levemente al recordar el pequeño beso que la pelirroja le había dado aquel día sin importancia

Is it enough? is it enough?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please  
Is it enough?Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please

Lili y sus amigos terminaron de cantar, el gran comedor estaba en total silencio, de repente un pequeño aplauso se escucho un pequeño aplauso a este le siguió otro, luego otro, tres mas se unieron a los aplausos, y luego diez mas, antes de lo esperado todo el comedor había estallado en aplausos, gritos y alabanzas, el sonido de los alumnos era increíble, ni con los merodeadores se había escuchado un estruendo de aplausos y gritos tan grande, incluso los slythering estaban aplaudiendo, solo un pequeño grupo en la mesa de griffindor no aplaudía, los merodeadores y "sus chicas" se habían quedado con la boca abierta "desde cuando los raritos eran tan populares? Ese era su trabajo! Como se atrevían!"

De repente sirius black se paro de la mesa, se acerco hasta la tarima y se subió en ella

-muy bonito, pero donde están los aparatos muggle?-tenia un sonorus puesto, y hacia como si buscara algo

El gran comedor quedo en un silencio total

-de que rayos hablas black? Acaso ya se te terminaron de morir las neuronas del cerebro y ya no sabes lo que dices?-

-ja ja que cómica evans, pero a mi tus insultos ridículos no me molestan-

-insultarte yo a ti, black? No creo que tengas el honor para eso, solo te comentaba lo que pensaba-

-si si lo que digas evans, pero donde esta el aparato muggle-

-y repita la pregunta black, de que rayos hablas?-

-ya sabes el aparato donde grabaste la canción y la tocaste para que pareciera que tu cantabas, porque es obvio que tu no cantaste, anda se una buena chica y dime donde esta? He visto a los muggle con esos cachivaches –

-pues gracias por el cumplido black porque si fui yo la que cantaba-

-esta bien evans, si quieres seguir engañando a los alumnos con tus cuentos ridículos hazlo, tu Le nain dime donde esta el aparato?-

-black, ve al loquero porque de verdad que estas diciendo locuras-

Antes de que lo notaran christine y sus amigas ya se encontraban montadas en la tarima junto a sirius

-no lo intentes siri, estos solo quieren llamar la atención, como no son tan "cool" como nosotros tienen que hacer imitaciones baratas para poder tener un poquito de atención-

-christy, puedo llamarte christy? (no espero a que le respondiera) genial, veras christy tu frase tiene varios errores por ejemplo, eso de que queremos llamar la atención es un error pero, espera! Déjame terminar, se que tu cerebro no capta las cosas tan rápido pero aun me faltan algunas cosas, como eso de que tu y tus amiguitos son "cool"? lo estas mal entendiendo, ustedes no son cool, solo pretenden serlo, lo cual da lastima, y no me mires con esa cara que es la verdad, cruel pero cierta y si hay uno solo en este comedor que no lo piense venga y dígamelo, y no black! Los merodeadores no cuentan, por ultimo, si crees que lo que hice fue una imitación barata pues cantemos ahora mismo, sin micrófonos, si quieres tu misma colócame el sonorus, no! Mejor que lo haga black no es nada en contra tuya pero no confió en tus habilidades como bruja, pero no te enfades christy! El que tú y la varita no se lleven bien no quiere decir que aun no te queden tus zapatos y tus revistas para llenar ese vacío-

Hubo un enorme silencio, y como siempre Evans había ganado, es que contra ella no se podía ganar?

-te equivocas evans-

-a si Potter, pues por favor dime en que me equivoco?-

-nosotros no somos ningunos miserables que queremos aparentar ser cool, lo somos, por naturaleza tal vez, tal vez seamos egocéntricos pero tenemos algo que tú jamás vas a tener-

-y que es?-

-personalidad, tal ves si cantaste bien, yo que se, pero algo es seguro si de verdad tuvieras la personalidad de hacer lo que dices no estuvieras aquí, no eres tu la niña a la cual no le gusta llamar la atención ni alardear? Y que se supone que haces aquí entonces, admítelo evans, quieres que todos te vean y te conozcan como "la gran cantante de hogwarts" quieres que te adulen y te aclamen, no es eso egocéntrico? Entonces que es lo que nos criticas? tu no eres mas que una envidiosa sin personalidad que como no puede llamar la atención de la gente adopta la actitud de "la niña sufrida y antisocial rebelde que lo sabe todo" por favor, eso si es patético!

Lili escucho duramente cada palabra que james decía, por alguna extraña razón le dolía, le dolía mucho leo que el le estaba diciendo, tal vez tenia razón tal ves ella no tenia una personalidad, tal ves era solo una envidiosa, salio corriendo del gran comedor no quería que la vieran llorar, eso no

-gracias por defenderme jamsie-

-de nada preciosa-

-TU ERES BRUTO VERDAD POTTER!-

-porque lo dices le nain, por lo que le dije evans?-

-NO SEAS RIDÍCULO POTTER!-

-ridículo porque Rogers?-

-tu mismo sabes que todo lo que dijo lili era verdad, lo único que querías era hacerla sentir mal para que tu noviecita saliera ganando, pues sabes que es tan idiota que ni ella misma se puede defender-

-mas respeto le nain- le grito christine a true

-respeto, cual respeto? Y tu potter, que clase de ser inhumano eres? Como te atreves a tratar a lili así! ella vale mucho mas que todos ustedes juntos y tu lo sabes y pongas esa cara que es verdad, sino has que tu noviecita te haga un hechizo anda, no eres capas cierto? Porque sabes que no tiene las neuronas suficientes para hacerlo!-

-yo, he, este-

-JAMESIE!-

-discúlpame preciosa pero yo, este…-

-no sabes cuanto te odio por las timar a mi amiga potter y a ti también black, ustedes no son mas que escoria, no! Son menos! me dan lastima!-

True y andy bajaron del escenario y salieron del gran comedor a buscar a su amiga, al salir lucius malfoy se paro de su asiento

-tal ves fue una griffindor la que lo dijo, peor tiene razón, ustedes dan pena-

-tu no te metas en esto malfoy!-

-pero miren quien hablo el traidor de sangre-

-YA BASTA!-el director hablo-estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes se suponía que este seria una fiesta agradable y se convertido en un espectáculo horrible, ahora, los griffindor a sus puestos, y no quiero mas discusiones!

Lejos de allí una chica se escondía detrás de las escaleras para que no la vieran llorar, aunque no había nadie pasando por ese pasillo ella estaba triste, sabia que no debía haber tocado! Todo por querer molestar a potter! Y mira como resulto, ella lo había presentido, no debió de haber tocado nunca, debió de haber permanecido en el anonimato!

-nunca te han dicho que las lagrima no te favorecen?- dijo alguien pasándole un pañuelo

-Remus, que rayos haces aquí!-se seco rápidamente justo eso le faltaba

-vine a ver como estabas-

-bien ya me viste, ya te puedes ir-

-lili no me trates así, no sabes como me duele-

-viniste a criticarme igual que potter! –

-por supuesto que no, lo que hizo james en el gran comedor fue una estupidez, pero bueno a veces eso es normal en el-

-a veces?-

-lili, james no es una mala persona-

- no, claro que no-dijo lili irónicamente

-veras lili, conozco a james desde hace 5 años y créeme, el no es como se muestra realmente, le que hizo hoy por ejemplo, no es algo que lo caracterices, en realidad creo que lo hizo por miedo tal ves envidia-

-pero que miedo el de el tan bueno!-

-lili (dijo mientras le secaba las lagrimas del rostro con el pañuelo) james te tiene miedo pues eres la primera persona que lo enfrenta, tal ve no la primera pero una de las muy pocas, james a sufrido mucho en su vida y su forma de ser es un escudo que a creado para que no lo hieran, no es normal para el la gente que logra romper el escudo-

-ahora yo soy la mala del paseo!-

-No me malinterpretes lili, lo que quiero decir es que lo que dijo james no fue en serio, la verdad, creo que el te respeta mucho-

-y que hago ahora, quererlo y amarlo por la forma como me muestra su "respeto"?-

-no lils, solo no quiero que te vayas a sentir mal por lo que te dijo, no era verdad, el mismo lo sabe, eso es lo que te quiero decir-

Lili lo miro dulce mente, se sentía mucho mejor con lo que el chico le acababa de decir

-yo también te envido sabes, esa forma de ser tan tuya, ojala y yo fuera así-

-pero remus tu estas bien como estas, soy yo la que no tiene personalidad recuerdas?-

-pero lili que dices? Tú eres la persona con más personalidad en este colegio, crees que otro le hubiera dicho todo lo que tu le dijiste a christine en su cara? Si eso no es tener personalidad no se lo que sea-

-gracias-

Hubo un silencio

-yo…, quería pedirte perdón por lo de la broma, yo no quería, te lo juro pero, james estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y sentía que si no lo hacia dejaría de agradarle, de ser mi amigo, no puedo permitirme eso, no puedo perder su amistad, no tienes idea de todo lo que ha hecho por mi-

-que? Acaso también te ha humillado para mostrarte su respeto hacia ti?-le pregunto ya con una sonrisa en la cara

-(remus rió) no, lo digo en serio, james a sido uno de los mejores amigos que he tenido, el, sirius y peter, han sido los mejores amigos que jamás he tenido, tal ves los únicos-

-hey y yo que! soy de adorno? Parte del mobiliario?-

-claro que no, pero… bueno eso no importa, solo quiero es pedirte disculpas por lo de la broma-

-pues no las acepto-

-que?-

-Si, así como oíste, no quiero tus disculpas (remus se entristeció)-

-bueno pues entonces ya me voy-comenzó a parase (n/a: olvidé decirlo estaban sentados en el piso)

-tonto, no quiero tus disculpas porque yo ya te perdone hace mucho!-

Remus se dio la vuelta para mirarla a la cara y le sonrió

-pero no te vayas a poner sentimental o a llorar porque te juro que te pego una patada-(remus rió de nuevo)-que te parece si vamos a las cocinas? True y andy han de estar buscándome para darme una charla de tres hora sobre "potter es un idiota y tu lo serás mas, si le haces caso a la sarta de estupideces que te dijo" ¡como si yo no lo supiera ya, anda vamos a la cocina!-

- está bien-

-te juro que soy capas de comerme un hipogrifo de este tamaño (dijo estirando los brazos lo mas que podía)

Y así se fueron charlando hasta las cocinas donde decidieron cenar

-remus, puedo preguntarte algo?-

-claro lili-

-porque te vez tan enfermo siempre?

Remus escupió "accidentalmente" el jugo que tenia en la boca -pero que locuras dices lili, si yo estoy perfectamente-

-mentira, siempre estas débil y en ocasiones te he visto con severas heridas, aparte de que pasas metido en la enfermería-

-no de verdad, no me pasa nada-

-esta bien (suspira) si no me quieres decir no me digas, pero no me mientas con eso de que no tienes nada-

Remus guardo silencio mientras se metía una albóndiga en la boca

-no sabes como me gustaría ayudarte, si hay alguna cosa, lo que sea solo dímelo-

-me gustaría lili, pero no lo hay-

-esta bien… (el silencio se volvió incomodo) y que te pareció el ultimo partido de quiddich?-

-grandioso, me encanto, principalmente, la pirueta en doble campo que hizo Mcgiver en la segunda parte del medio tiempo-remus vio como lili asentía aunque en su rostro se vio que iba perdida-no entiendes nada de lo que te digo verdad?-

-no, tu sabes que yo de quiddich no se nada, pero sigue hablando, que se ve que a ti si te gusta el deporte- Remus rió

-ves lili, son esas cosas las que me encantan de ti, tu sinceridad es única- lili se sonrojo y miro su reloj

-santo cielo! Son las 9 el toque de queda esta por acabar!-

-será mejor que volvamos a la sala, los chicos estarán preocupados por ti, y mis amigos también-

-si, supongo que si-

De regreso a la sala común estuvieron hablando de todo un poco así paso hasta que llegaron hasta las escaleras de los cuartos de las chicas

-muy bien damicella, la he traído sana y salva hasta su morada, o al menos hasta donde se me permite ir-

-Y ha hecho usted un excelente trabajo mi humilde caballero-(se rieron)

-Nos vemos mañana lils-

-lo mismo digo (remus dio media vuelto y lili alcanzó a ver como desaparecía por las escaleras)-espero que algún día estés listo para decirme lo de tu licantropía remus, la verdad yo no creo que sea tan grave, es solo una enfermedad, pero esperare a que tu estés listo para decírmelo, solo me molesta el no poder ayudarte-y con estas palabras al viento subió las escaleras de su cuarto, abrió la puerta donde la esperaba una chica de cabello oscuro, la cual tenia un conejo en su regazo

-ya regresaste de tu caminata con lupin?-

-como lo sabias?-

-andy y yo los vimos entrar en las cocinas-

-ya veo-se quito el uniforme y se coloco la pijama

-oye lili-

-dime-

-a ti te gusta lupin verdad?-

-no, pero le tengo mucho cariño-

-es por su licantropía, no es así?-

-siento que el no cree que debe ser apreciado por nadie, que es un monstruo-

-a mi no me lo parece-

-a mí tampoco, por eso quiero que entienda que soy su amiga-

-me alegra-

-tu le tienes lastima true?-

-lili, lupin tiene mejores calificaciones que yo y le cae mejor a los profesores que yo, es el quien debe de tenerme lastima a mi-dijo esta acostándose en su cama

-me alegra-

-lili, lo que dijo potter hoy…-

-me resbala, lo que potter y sus amigos piensen de mi me da igual, mientras mis amigos no me critiquen el resto es historia-

-lo supuse, tú no eres ninguna debilucha-

-lo se, que descanses true-

-igualmente lils-

Hubo un silencio

-LO TENGO!-

-lili no grites-

-pero true, lo tengo-

-Que tienes, la locura?-

-no boba, ya lo se, se como ayudar a remus-

-callandote, para dejarlo dormir, verdad, porque estoy segura que ya despertaste a todo griffindor!-

-lo digo en serio true-

-muy bien y como planeas ayudarlo?-

-el TIMO de pociones!-

- lo ayudaras a hacer trampa en el examen?-

-no tonta, mi exoneración, eso es lo que haré, una poción para quitar la licantropía!-

-lili estas muy cansada, estas diciendo locuras, la licantropía no se puede quitar!-

-no aun, que no lo ves? Es perfecto, le quitare la licantropía a remus y me exonerare de el TIMO de pociones! es perfecto, perfecto-

-aja, como digas, mejor duérmete, mañana se te abra quitado la locura-

-pero…-

-buenas noches lils-

- ⌐⌐, buenas noches-

Y fin, hasta hay llego, me gusto como quedo, tal ves a ustedes no pero a mi si, avísenme que piensan, I love you people! I love harry and rock! And the chocolate, por cierto las canciones que se cantaron en ete capitulo fueron Anything but ordinary de avril lavigne (avril es lo mejor!) y Iris de goo goo dolls (esta canción es hermosa!-.-)

Y ahora las respuestas a los reviews

Karipotter: hola, me alegra que te guste mi fanfic, si tienes algún sugerencia házmela saber, sabes algo tu le escribes a una de mis hermanas (la cual también escribe ff) y desde hace tiempo quería que me escribieras, y mira, se me concedió el deseo!(mi hermana se llama laura "lilo" escribe fall to pieces) bueno , espero que me sigas escribiendo, te kere mara

Clawy: me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado, avísame que tal te pareció este capitulo vale? Besos para ti también (sin mal pensar)

Inuyami: me agrada que te haya gustado, si tienes algún comentario avísame, a mi también me gusto ese capi, dime que tal te pareció este, una ultima cosa mencanta tu nick! A ti también te gusta inuyasha? Yo lo amo, es uno de mis grandes amores prohibidos, entre los cuales están james y harry, claro esta, cuídate, te kiere, mara


	9. navidad, extraña navidad

NAVIDAD, EXTRAÑA NAVIDAD

-y que opina?-

-creo que es una locura-

-justamente pensé que eso diría-

-pero lili-, esa poción es…-

-no me importa, esa es la que quiero hacer, y esa es la que voy a hacer, así que si me pudiera prestar sus libros de pociones…?-

-mis libros?-

-se que hace anotaciones en los libros que me servirían de gran ayuda, por favor profesor slughorn, se lo pido-

-mmm, quisiera saber como haces para que no te pueda negar nada lili evans-

-gracias! Le prometo que no se arrepentirá-

-eso no me lo tienes que prometer, ya lo se pequeña-

Lili salio feliz del despacho de slughorn

-y?-

-dijo que mañana me los dará-

-grandioso!-

-no se porque arman tanto alboroto por esto, lili es buena en pociones, sí, pero no tanto como para inventar semejante poción-

-gracias por tu apoyo andy, me alegra poder contar contigo ⌐⌐-

-no le hagas caso lils, esta amargado porque tiene el aura perturbada-

-he!-

-lo castigaron de nuevo-

-que? De nuevo! Pero andy, como es que siempre te duermes en clase!-

-estas clases me parecen aburridas y lo aburrido me duerme-

-Es que tu no duermes de noche!-

-si, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con esto-

-chicos tengo que irme, nos vemos-

-mira eso adrianne, nuestra niñita esta creciendo y nos esta abandonado para encontrarse a escondidas con quien sabe quien, que horror, muy pronto seremos abuelos, no te aterra?-

-true, has estado fumando verdad?-

-ja ja Que gracioso andy-

Habitación de los merodeadores

-hey peter veamos cuanto demoras antes de que dejes escapar la snitch de james?-

-y por que mi snitch!-

-anda james no seas aguafiestas!-

-para ti es fácil decirlo no es tu bate con lo que están jugando!-

-Chicos, ya dejen de pelear, por favor-dijo un agotado remus

-te veo muy mal remus, deberías ir a la enfermería- le aconsejó james

-no seas tonto cornamenta, tu bien sabes que son los efectos de la luna, que se acerca-

-He? Como que "cornamenta"!-

-así es jamsie-pooh, decidimos ponerte así, ya que evans así te bautizo-

-QUE! No señor, yo no voy a tener el nombre que esa loca me puso!-

-pero jamsei-pooh si te queda taaaaan bien-

-no me digas jamsie-pooh sirius, bien sabes como lo odio!-

-ya lo sé, por eso lo hago-

- ⌐⌐-

Remus se tambalea de la cama

-remus yo estoy de acuerdo con james, deberías ir a la enfermería-

-ya les dije que estoy bien, mañana será luna llena, solo es eso-

-pues comete un chocolate o tomate una poción, porque amigo, estas perdiendo el estilo-

-gracias, sirius, tus comentarios siempre son de mucha ayuda- le dijo remus sarcásticamente

-de nada remsi, cuando quieras-

James quien estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana, miro por esta así el bosque, se podía ver como una pelirroja entraba en el bosque con unos pinceles en la mano ¡iba a pintar! "porque rayos te emocionas tanto imbecil" se preguntó a si mismo, volvió a mirar discretamente por la ventana, a la pelirroja se le acababa de caer un lápiz, se agacho para recogerlo, el viento movía delicadamente el hermoso y rojizo cabello de esta(n/a: ya saben la típica escena con el abanico encima para que parezca que el viento lo mueve, escena de película), james sentía que el corazón le latía mas y mas rápido viendo como esta recogía delicada mente el lápiz del piso y examinaba que no tuviera nada dañado, luego se colocó el cabello detrás de la oreja y puso el lápiz también allí(n/a: todo en cámara lenta y con música de fondo)

-hey cornamenta, que tiene de interesante la ventana?-le pregunta sirius

-he! Que, que dices! Nada, no tiene nada de interesante, que te hace pensar que puede tener algo de interesante!-

-tal ves la forma como miras la ventana y mueves la cola?-

-cola? Cual cola?-james se miro el trasero y justamente de este salía una pequeña, y peluda cola de ciervo que se meneaba muy rápido(mas de lo normal, ya saben como cuando a un perro le hacen cosquillas o ve a su amo)trato de detenerla pero el corazón le latía demasiado rápido "maldita evans!"

Sirius se acerco a la ventana para ver que "emocionaba" tanto a su amigo pero afortunadamente para james cuando sirius miro por la ventana ya lili se había perdido entre los árboles del bosque

-estas loco, lo sabias cornamenta?-

-que no me dagas así sirius!-

-no te puedo decir jamsie-pooh y ahora tampoco te puedo decir cornamenta entonces como se supone que te llame, ciervito?-

-olvídalo! Tengo sed, voy a las cocinas, alguno quiere algo?-

-no gracias- respondió amablemente remus

-yo paso-le dijo sirius

-yo si quiero galletas de las que hacen los elfos y un trozo de pastel y unos chocolates, ya saben para esperarar a la comida-

-pero que dices si eso es una comida! Con razón estas tan gordo colagusano!-

-canuto déjalo en paz!- le riño remus

-Y llego el defensor del pueblo!-se quejo sirius

Mientras, james salía de la habitación, sabiendo perfectamente que no iba a ninguna cocina, pero le molestaba ir allá, porque tenia que ir? A el ni siquiera le agradaba ella, verdad?.Y aun con su pelea interna de "voy " y "no voy" james termino convertido en ciervo parado en la mitad del bosque, escuchaba pequeños trazos de lápiz por lo que suponía que ella no debía de estar muy lejos, al cabo de unos 3 minutos la encontró sentada en el piso apoyada a un enorme árbol, intentaba dibujar el lago peor no parecía quedarle muy bien, pues cada dos o tres trazos con el lápiz arrugaba el papel y decía algo como "no, así no" o "se ve horrible!"

James se acerco lentamente hasta lili para no asustarla, esta al principio se espanto(como actuarían ustedes si un enorme ciervo se les para al lado!) pues no lo había reconocido, pero algo en sus ojos hizo que le cogiera confianza de inmediato

-cornamenta eres tu?-

-_que me dejen de llamar así!-_

_-_ven aquí, me recuerdas? Soy yo, lili-

-_claro que te recuerdo! Que crees que tengo memora de pollo! Esta niña es bo…oye te dije que no me acariciaras!-_

_-_me alegra que hayas venido, he perdido toda la inspiración que tenia, me puedes ayudar pequeño?-

-_yo no-soy-pequeño!-_

_-_tomaré eso como un "si", ven siéntate conmigo-

James obedeció tranquilamente

_-no te vayas a acostumbrar eh! No voy a estar aquí siempre para ayudarte!-_

-pronto llegaran las vacaciones, sino estoy mal? andy se ira de vacaciones con sus padres a Rusia y true se quedara, me dijo que su hermana pasara las vacaciones en la casa y prefiere morir que encontrarse con ella –

_-se parece a sirius, el tampoco "ama" a su hermano-_

-yo sin embargo debo ir a casa (suspira tristemente) no es que no me guste ir a casa, es solo que…pues mi hermana petunia no es…, ella solo…, y yo... que importa de todos modos voy a tener que ir (suspira de nuevo)-

_-no espera, tu hermana es que? Termina la frase! detesto cunado la gente hace eso!- _

-la verdad es que si quiero a mi hermana, la quiero mucho pero ella no me…acepta, ya sabes, por ser bruja-

_-es una broma, cierto?-_

- y mi madre… por que rayos le cuento mi vida a un ciervo? Debo estar loca!-

_-la verdad es que si eres un poco rara, pero ese no es el punto, termina la historia-_

-da igual, de todos modos voy a tener que ir; en fin, y tu que harás estas vacaciones, comer pasto?-

_-muy graciosa-_

-sabes que es lo que mas deseo en la vida?-

-_que te hace pensar que yo lo se?-_

-volver a ver a mi padre, así fuera solo una vez…y a Sam-

El ciervo la mira con interrogación

- mi padre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña sabes (mira triste al piso)no me gusta mucho hablar de eso (lo mira a la cara) aun no se porque te cuento todo esto, es que, pareciera que tu me entendieras, dios necesito ayuda psiquiatrita!-

-_eso ya lo sabemos, el punto es quien es Sam?_

_-_ Por merlín! Mira la hora será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos cornamenta!-

_-no espera! Quien es sam?-_

-feliz navidad cornamenta-(y de nuevo desapareció ante sus ojos)

-_feliz navidad Lili evans-_

Se escuchaban las hermosas notas de un teclado, una grandiosa técnica, muy veloz pero elegante al mismo tiempo, no desafinaba en ningún solo movimiento, todo en el sonido era perfecto hasta que…

-FELIZZZZZZZZZ NAVIDADDDDDD!-

Se escucho un duro y seco sonido en las teclas, las cuales dejaron de sonar al instante

-para que me esfuerzo?-

-feliz navidad true!-

-lili, me puedes explicar porque cuando estoy en la parte mas delicada e importante de la canción tu tienes que llegar haciendo un alarido a desconcentrarme?- le pregunto tranquilamente true a lili con una mirada de odio en sus ojos

-porque hoy es navidad y pensé que querías celebrarlo conmigo?-

-has me un favor quieres lils, no pienses!-

-oh vamos true, porque no te separas de ese teclado? Llevas todas las vacaciones practicando, deberías tomarte un día libre, anda ven conmigo- (y la arrastra escaleras abajo)

-ya que lo pones de ese modo-

-vamos true, sonríe! Que paso con la hippie extraña que solía sacarme de quicio?-

-esta de vacaciones en Tombuctú?-

-true!-

-esta bien, esta bien, supongo que tienes razón, creo que ya es hora que descanse un poco-

-así se habla!-

-(sonrie)que bueno que tu madre te dejo quedarte en el colegio-

-lo se, fue un milagro que se ganara ese crucero a las bermudas-

-segura que va a estar bien, se supone que mucha gente a desaparecido en el triangulo de las bermudas-

-no seas boba true, se necesita mas que una tonta superstición para dañar a Catherine evans, mi madre es indestructible!-

-tienes razón, oye mira eso (le señalo a dos chico sentados en el piso, los cuales estaban rodeados de libros) no son potter y petegrew?-

-aja, según me dijo remus, el y black no pasarían la navidad en el castillo, creí que te lo había dicho?-

-no eso tonta, no te parece extraño que dos de los merodeadores estén estudiando en vacaciones?-

-aun mas extraño, petegrew esta estudiando!-

-lili!(le riño true entre risas)-

-que? Es verdad?-

-pero miren quien llego, nada más y nada menos que las anormales favoritas de hogwarts, feliz navidad-

-igualmente potter, oye me días darte un concejo? Si ya no aprendiste nada en seis meses no lo vas a aprender en vacaciones-

-que graciosa eres evans-

-lo se-

-lili, cena navideña, lo recuerdas? Por algo baje!-

-acaso eres una tragona le nain?-

-petegrew, cuando tengas la suficiente dignidad humana para criticarme hazlo, mientras tanto sigue haciéndote el idiota-

Como no entendió nada peter decidió esconderse detrás de un libro

-y que paso con eso de proteger a los animales true?-

-lili, que te he dicho sobre insultar a los pobres animales al compararlos con imbeciles!-

-disculpa, fue mi error, en fin será mejor que nos vayamos no vaya a ser que se nos pegue la inutilidad-

-buena esa lils, estoy segura que muy pronto alcanzaras el nirvana -

-como la banda de rock?-

-olvídalo-

Ya casi habían salido de la sala común cuando…

-Hey evans quieres salir conmigo este fin de semana!-

N/A: choque contra la realidad, así en seco, imagínense que un mandril les pidiera que le explicaran el teoría de la velocidad de la luz en tres palabras bisílabas:

1: los mandriles no hablan

2: Como rayos va a saber una mandril algo sobre eso?

3: Quien carajos puede explicarle eso en tres palabras bisílabas? Es imposible!

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, lamento mucho la demora pero tenia un bloqueo mental horrible y el colegio no ayudaba en nada a mi inspiración, no es muy largo pero prometo que mejorara, espero que me dejen reviews (se arrodilla en el piso a llorar)

POR FAVOR! BUAAAAA! DEJENME REVIEWS! HACÍ SEAN CRITICAS! ME DA IGUAL! BUUAAAAA!


	10. Capítulo 10 falta de inspiración

-Hey evans quieres salir conmigo este fin de semana!-

…

-QUE!-(lili)

-lo que oíste?-

-mi aura acaba de ser completamente perturbada, comienzo a escuchar locuras, juraría haber oído que potter te dijo que si…-(true)

-quieres salir conmigo evans?-

-exacto! Eso oí, pero eso no puede ser cierto-(true)

-jefe, se siente bien? esta delirando-

-cállate peter- (james)

-no, escúchalo potter el tiene razón, será mejor que vayas a la enfermería-(lili)

-pero que tiene de malo que te haya invitado a salir?-

-te atreves a preguntarlo?-

-bien lili, tu agarraló de los brazos y yo de las piernas, petegrew se útil y pégale lo mas duro que puedas en la cabeza, si lo dejamos inconciente será mas fácil llevárselo con pomfrey-

-le nain, no digas incoherencias, vamos lili, sal conmigo!-

- uno: soy evans para ti, dos: tu me odias y yo a ti, porque rayos saldría contigo? Tres tienes novia potter y cuatro: no estoy interesada en salir con burros de doble personalidad-

-pero vas a salir conmigo, el gran james potter, no con un burro de doble personalidad-

-sigo diciendo que deberíamos llevarlo a la enfermería-

-dame una sola buena razón para que yo deba salir contigo potter?-

-soy el chico mas apuesto de hogwarts-

-dije "una **buena** razón"-

-le puedo pegar con el candelabro?-(peter)

-si, eso servirá petegrew-(true)

-oye!-(james)

-Solo trato de ayudarte potter-(true)

-esto es demasiado extraño, mejor vámonos true-(lili)

-pero y potter?-

-VAMONOS!-

-Esta bien, esta bien-

-eso quiere decir que si saldrás conmigo?-

-que te quede claro potter que ¡ni en mil millones de años saldría contigo, aunque fueras el ultimo hombre sobre la tierra!-

Salón de los menesteres

-y te lo pidió así como así?-

-Aja-

-debiste verlo, fue como si de verdad quisiera salir con ella!-

-no seas boba true, era obvio que potter quería hacerme una broma, lo extraño es que pensara que yo caería en eso?-

-Que tal si true tiene razón y el lo decía en serio?-

-tu también andy? Vamos chicos la broma se huele a dos centímetros de distancia!-

-si supongo que tienes razón-

-pues si eso era una broma, potter es el mejor actor que he visto en muchísimo tiempo-

-ya deja eso true!-

-esta bien (suspira), y que tal tus vacaciones andy?-

-igual que siempre, me resfrié en las montañas, pase el año nuevo cuidando a mis primos y si vuelvo a comer otro "plato típico ruso" hecho por mi abuela, voy a vomitar-

-suena divertido-(true)

-ja ja muy simpática, no tienen idea de lo feliz que estoy de regresar a casa-

-te extrañamos mucho, oye lils segura que los estas haciendo bien, si sigues mezclando químicos vas a hacer que todo el castillo explote-

-true no me distraigas, hace meses que debí de haber comenzado con esto, ya han pasado cinco meses y yo no he hecho el mas mínimo avance, a este paso no abre terminado la poción "mata lobos" antes de que lleguen los TIMOS-

-mata lobos?-

-si así decidí llamarla-

-lils, tengo una pregunta, si vas a hacer una poción para quitar la licantropía, no necesitas, no se, algo así como una muestra de hombre lobo o un hombre lobo para probarla?-(andy)

-he este, pues, tu sabes yo…

-no seas tonto andy, de donde va lili a sacar a un hombre lobo? Es ridículo!-

-si pero…-

-oye no tienes que ir a tu castigo con MCgonagall?-

-rayos! Tienes razón true, nos vemos chicas!-

-adiós andy-

-nos vemos-

…

-uff, que alivio-

-gracias true-

-lils andy tiene razón, como vas a probar la poción?-

-pues…-

-no estarás pensando en remus, cierto lils?-

-ejem-

-lili!-

-no voy a utilizar a remus, solo tomare un poco de su ADN eso es todo-

-eso espero-

Habitación de los merodeadores

-es que te volviste loco!-

-porque?-

-james eso es… es una locura, quiero decir EVANS?-

-o vamos canuto tu también?

-pero james, estamos hablando de evans, tu la odias recuerdas? Peter que le hiciste a cornamenta mientras no estábamos?-

-yo no le he hecho nada sirius-

-1: no soy cornamenta, y 2: yo no la odio, solo… no comparto ciertos puntos con ella-

-ciertos puntos? Tu y ella no tienen, absolutamente NADA en común son como peter y los libros, polos opuesto!-

-sirius que te he dicho sobre ofender a peter!-

-o vamos remus, además tu no me estas ayudando!-

-no tengo porque, tu bien sabes que yo quiero mucho a lili, no veo nada de malo en que a james le guste-

-el punto no es que le guste remus, el punto es que haya decidió de la noche a la mañana que a dejado de odiar a un persona para luego gustarle-

-que yo no odio a evans sirius, además su forma de ser me parece… interesante-

-interesantes mis patas oíste!-

-o vamos sirius, tu eres mi mejor amigo, deberías apoyarme en esto, si conocieras bien a evans te darías cuenta de lo divertida que es ella, aparte de bonita, dime cuando habíamos visto esas dos cosas juntas en una misma chica?-

-he allí otro punto! A que horas tu conociste a evans, porque según tengo entendido ella no se acercaría a ti a mas de tres metros a menos que fuera para mandarte a la enfermería-

-sirius no me reproches por favor, evans es una gran chica, el mismo remus te lo ha dicho varias veces, al menos conócela bien antes de juzgarla, si? (pone cara de perrito triste)-

-no me vengas con eso james, que yo invente esa expresión! Ooo esta bien! Tratare de conocer a evans, pero créeme, no me va a gustar-

Sirius se para y entra al baño

-sirius tiene razón en algo james, a que horas tu conociste a lili tan afondo?-

-eso es algo que preferiría guardarme, si no te importa remus-

-como quieras, de todas formas me esta dando hambre, vamos a las cocinas?

-te apoyo viejo amigo-

-voy con ustedes-(peter)

-hey sirius, vamos a las cocinas te esperamos haya!-

Los chicos bajaron a las cocinas hablando tranquilamente sobre el ultimo partido de quiddich al llegar a la entrada se encontraron a sirius (debió adelantarse por uno de los pasillos) husmeando por la puerta de esta.

-sirius? Que rayos…-

-shhhhh-

-pero que…?-

-cállense y escuchen esto-

Los chicos se asomaron por el cuadro/puerta, dentro había miles de elfos "como cosa rara" limpiando esto y cocinando lo otro, lo diferente es que en el medio había un chico al parecer de una 15 años con una redecilla en el pelo y el cual había convertido una pila de platos sucios en una batería y golpeaba las ollas con las cucharas, un poco ruidosos pero el sonido era increíble

-WOW-

-lo se cornamenta, cuando yo lo vi, no pude creerlo-

-quien es ese-

-no tengo idea remus-

-jovencito, lo lamento mucho pero Dorothy tiene ordenes estrictas de la profesora Mcgonagall de hacer que usted cumpla su castigo, Dorothy lo lamenta mucho joven-

-no te preocupes DO, de todas formas ya comenzaba a aburrirme-

-un momento, yo conozco esa voz, es…-(remus)

En ese momento el chico voltea y se quita la redecilla de la cabeza, dando paso a un muy cansado adrianne

-que acaso la profesora Mcgonagall no tiene imaginación? Esta es la décimo octava vez que lavo platos como castigo, comienzo a aburrirme-

-Dorothy lo lamenta mucho joven Roger-

-no te disculpes DO, esto no es tu culpa, para empezar yo debería dejar de dormirme en clase, tal vez las chicas tengan razón-

-Dorothy opina lo mismo señor, Dorothy cree que usted debería prestar atención a las clases y así el joven no seria castigado-

-pero entonces que gracia tendría el colegio ¿aprender y ser un buen alumno? Eso no tiene chiste!-

-Dorothy piensa que el joven Roger no tiene remedio-

-que casualidad, eso mismo dice mi madre, como sea será mejor que comience a trabajar o no terminare hasta el próximo año, nos vemos DO-

-adiós joven Roger-

-llámame andy DO, como el resto de mis amigos-

-si joven Roger-

(Andy resopla, hay cosas que nunca cambiaran)

-no puedo creer que roger toque así, se imaginan que tuviéramos una baterista como ese en nuestra banda? Seriamos una éxito!-

-Así es canuto, pero te recuerdo que adrianne ya tiene una banda-

-eres una aguafiestas lunático!-

-sirius tiene razón, un sonido como ese es justo lo que nos falta para llegar a la sima-

-chicos, oigo paso, alguien viene-(peter)

-rápido remus, saca la capa de mi mochila-

-porque siempre cargas con esa cosa cornamenta?-(sirius)

-por situaciones como esta, ahora cállate!-

-y entonces le dice "no lo haré" y yo le dije " no arme problema usted haga lo que le dicen y punto!" y luego se tiro.-

-jajaja no puedo creer que lo haya hecho-

-yo tampoco, lo peor es que aun tiene los moretones de la caída, debiste verlo!-

-hay true, tu padre a veces puede ser un payaso-

-lo se-(entran por la puerta/pintura)

-que hay andy?-

-platos sucios, están por todos lados, que tanto pueden comer los alumnos de este colegio!-

-al menos agradece que no comen como esta ¿te imaginas que todos comieran como lils? Sufriríamos una escasez de comida-(lili le saca la lengua)

-no comiencen a pelear ahora quieren?-

-esta bien, voy a ver que hay de comer-

-en serio! ¿Porque no me extraña?-

-cállate true!-(lili)

-hey true cuando será San Valentín?-(andy)

-mas pronto de lo que a mi me gustaría-(true)

-y eso?-

-dos palabras, baile escolar-

-que de nuevo! Pero porque? Rayos! Como lo supieron!-

De una de las estanterías de comida sale la cabeza de lili con un muffin en la boca el cual se traga de una bocado-

-me lo dijo el profesor dumbledore-

-albus te lo dijo! Cuando?-

-que acaso tu no tienes respeto por tus mayores andy? Cuando vas a dejar de llamar al director por su nombre de pila?-

-el día que tu comas carne, ese día dejare de tratar a los profesores así-(true le saca la lengua)-como sea, me estabas diciendo cuando hablaste con el?-

-hace una semana, me estaba dando la nueva lista de objetos prohibidos (cosa de prefectos)cuando me lo contó, al parecer Larriet y su grupo de zombis de la moda lo están organizando-

-genial! Pasaremos San Valentín encerrados en nuestras habitaciones!-

-yo no contaría con eso andy, según me dijo dumbledore, la asistencia es obligatoria y no felices con eso larriet ordenó que todo el mundo debe ir con pareja-

-QUE!-

-hey porque christine no nos había dicho nada? Ahora debo pensar que ponerme!-

-cállate sirius no me dejas oír!-

-no se preocupen ya tengo el plan perfecto!-(lili)

-matamos a larriet y borramos esta tontería de la agenda del colegio?-

-aunque la idea es tentadora andy, no creo que el ministerio de magia crea que esa es una buena razón de homicidio-Se mete otro muffin a la boca

-y entonces que tienes en mente?-(andy)

-meseros-(lili)

-he!-(andy)

-si piénsalo, yo uso mis influencias como prefecta y convenzo a dumbledore que nos deje ayudar a los elfos sirviendo la comida, de esa forma no tendremos que vestirnos con trajes ridículos y podremos estar dentro para burlarnos de los que vayan-

-por cosas como esa es que eres mi amiga evans!-(true)

-es grandioso!-(andy)

-A mi no me parece! Eso quiere decir que debo invitar a alguna idiota como…-

-como christine, James?-

-dije que te callaras sirius!-

Suena la campana para la cena

-genial por fin vamos a comer me estaba muriendo de hambre!-(lili)

Sus amigos se miran y entornan los ojos

Salieron de las cocinas con los merodeadores siguiéndolos de cerca, al llegar se encontraron con el gran comedor muy conmocionado, al parecer el grupo de larriet estaba a punto de dar "la gran noticia", andy y compañía se sentaron en la mesa ignorando al resto, comenzaron a comer tranquilamente escuchando el ruido de los alumnos entusiasmados por el baile, en ese momento el correo comenzó a llegar

-jamsie, jamsie cariño ven y siéntate a mi lado-(christine)

Y de este modo los chicos no pudieron terminar de escuchar la conversación de true, andy y Lili

-jamsie cariño, quería decirte que debes conseguir tu túnica de color azul-

-peor siempre uso mi túnica negra-

-y es una túnica muy linda cariño, pero mi vestido será color azul y necesito que combinemos, imagínate lo que diría la gente si nos vemos mal en la foto, seria todo un desastre-

-_mira cuanto me importa-_

-dijiste algo cariño?-

-no nada christy-

-genial, por cierto remus tu iras con Gina-

-pero ni siquiera la conozco-

-que gracioso eres remusin, como si eso importara, lo único que vale aquí es verse bien y Gina tiene el vestido que combinara perfecto con tu cabello castaño, en cuanto a ti siri, tu iras con ártemis-

-disculpa?-(sirius)

-acaso lo olvidaste siri, te dije que tu y arty serian novios son la pareja perfecta, después de mi y jamsie claro esta, y que te vean con ella en el baile será un buen motivo para empezar su relación-

De tras de christine se escondía una pequeña y delgada niña, de ojos azules y delicada figura, ártemis tolkien (N/A: en honor al señor de los anillos) prima segunda de christine acababa de ser trasladada de de las institución para jovencitas de Marie-Lu, en roma. La jovencita se paro de su asiento y caminó hasta una ventana, minutos después sintió una sombra detrás de ella

-no tienes que hacer todo lo que tu prima diga sabes-

-sirius! Pe pero que dices?-

-oye si no quieres ir conmigo al baile, no tienes porque hacerlo-

-yo( miro de reojo a la mesa, allí estaba vigilándola su prima , como siempre para evitar que dañara el estatus social de su familia, la estresaba tanto eso, pero sabia lo que debía hacer, se paro de la manera como su prima y sus amigas le habían enseñado y paso su mano por el cabello de la misma manera que hacia christine) no seas ridículo siri, que no oíste a chrity, seremos perfectos, todo el mundo nos envidiara, o es que acaso no quieres ir conmigo?-

-no, quiero decir, claro que quiero ir contigo, tu eres una chica muy linda y pareces tener mas neuronas que el resto de chicas que están allí sentadas, solo, pues tu eres nueva y no quiero que te sientas incomoda-(ártemis cambio su postura fingida por una mas tranquila)

-gracias sirius y si, si quiero ir al baile contigo, la verdad es que eres la primera persona que me habla sin criticar mi forma de caminar o comer, puedes creer que hasta de respirar me han criticado!-

-jajaj eso es ridículo, suena como algo que christine haría-

-exacto-

-bueno pequeña, nos vemos en el baile-

-lo esperare con ansias, oye sirius puedo pedirte un favor?-

-claro pequeña-

-no me llames pequeña, yo tengo tu misma edad-

-esta bien-

-QUE?-(se escucho en medio del gran comedor)

Todos voltearon para ver que había sido eso y justo allí se encontraban lili y compañía, cada uno tenia una carta idéntica en la mano y para sorpresa de todos quien había gritado había sido true

-que esta loco!-

-True cálmate!-

-no me pidas que me calme andy! Esto es… es una ofensa!-

-lili ayúdame-

-olvídalo true, yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con true, pero tranquilos que esto no se que así yo misma me voy a encargarme de que ese loco sepa con quien se esta metiendo-

-y te apoyo totalmente pero será mejor que salgamos de aqui1-

-ush , esta bien!-

Los chicos salieron del gran comedor y justamente se toparon con

-usted, usted era justamente con quien quería hablar, me quiere explicar que rayos es esto-(le grito true señalándole la carta)

-me parece que es una carta jovencita-

-no me venga con estupidez-

-true calmante, déjame hablar a mi, mire usted, o nos va explicando que significa esto o alguien va a morir en este colegio-

-es fácil eso quiere decir que ustedes…-

Hola espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a todos y

Karipotter: hola kari, claro que iba a continuado si ese es mi propósito terminar este ff ya que mis otros ff… bueno prefiero no hablar de eso, en fin espero que te haya gustado y una feliz año para ti también, t quiero mucho y espero que no dejes de escribirme, principalmente tu, que aquí entre nos, eres una de mis lectoras preferidas byes

Lady Tomoe: me alegra que te haya gustada y espero que me sigas leyendo, gracias por rr , sabes, cada ves que alguien me manda uno me llega una nueva idea a la cabeza es como magia, peor claro entre brujas como nosotros eso a de ser normal no? Feliz año nueva te quiere Mara black de lupin

Clawy: holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, pero no, no puedo decirte quien es Sam eso es algo que se sabrá luego de todas formas muchísimas gracias por responderme, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace, feliz año nuevo te quiero mucho

Leodyn: holaa, siempre me gusta tener lectoras nuevas, eso me alegra más que nada, y mucho mas si te gusto mi ff, te prometo subir el pro capitulo muy pronto, feliz año nuevo att: mara black de lupin

Lilyaris potter: muchísimas gracias, claro que lo voy a continuar, me gustas mucho los reviews de lectoras nuevas, te lo ruego, no dejes de escribirme, cada ves que alguien lo hace me inspiro mucho mas, feliz año nuevota. Mara black de lupin

Gerulita evans: Como se te ocurre que lo voy a dejar!el problema es que había tenido un, como llamarlo… perdida de inspiración pero aquí estoy de vuelta para escritoras como tú! Espero que me vuelvas a escribir, son los lectores nuevos los que más me gustan, te deseo una feliz año nuevo ATT mara black de lupin


	11. un secreto artemis tolkien

-es fácil eso quiere decir que ustedes… creo que es mejor que discutamos esto en mi despacho y ustedes-

-me da igual-

-listo, ya estamos aquí, ahora dumbledore me puedo decir que carajos nos quiere decir con esto!-

-Pensé que todo había quedado muy claro en la carta, si me permite señorita evans-toma la carta de la mano de lili- ahora veamos, señorita liliane evans…-

-salte las formalidades y vaya al grano!-

-esta bien, nos complace avisarle que usted y sus compañeros (le nain y roger) han ganado el concurso de bandas realizado el primer semestre de este curso, por lo tanto obtendrán la satisfacción de tocar en el nuevo baile que se realizara en…-

-si si si , el resto me importa un pepino, me quiere decir que es eso de "el concurso de bandas" si no me equivoco el concierto de la vez pasada fue solo eso un concierto de varia bandas-

-he allí su error jovencita, el concierto anterior si era una concurso, puede preguntarle a cualquiera alumno y lo vera-

-pero pero, porque nadie nos dijo nada?-

-sencillo, nadie que participara en el concurso podía saberlo-

-porque?-

-porque? Porque si se hubiera sabido que era un concurso los alumnos no lo hubieran disfrutado sino que estarían nerviosos y ese no era el objetivo de esto-

-y que es eso de obtendrán la "satisfacción" de tocar en el nuevo baile? Quien le dijo que queríamos es satisfacción?-

-pero señorita evans si esa es una parte del premio-

-pues gracias pero no gracias, no queremos su premio, déselo a otro!-

-están seguros? Quiero decir defraudaran a muchos de sus admiradores, ellos mismos fueron los que pidieron que ustedes cantara-

-mire, no e venga con… que dijo?-

-así es, como cree usted que se sacaba al ganador del concurso…-se para y apunta con su varita a una pared y con la punta de esta dibuja la silueta de una puerta sobre la pared y al instante la pared que el había marcado había cambiado por una puerta-… que dejando que los mismo alumnos nos lo hicieran saber-

El director abre la puerta y dentro hay una habitación, repleta de cartas

-usted esta queriendo decir que…-

-créame señor roger que no fue nada fácil leer todas y cada una de esas cartas-

Andy estaba apunto de agarrar una de las miles de carta cuando

-un momento-

-que pasa señorita evans?-

-si los alumnos hicieron esto debió haber sido por el escándalo que hicimos el día del concurso, no por…-

-aunque suene raro, yo pensé lo mismo que usted señorita evans, al menos hasta que comencé a leer las cartas-recoge una carta del suelo y se la entrega a lili- véalo por usted misma-

Lili abre el sobre y saca la carta que tiene dentro

-director dumbledore:

Esta carta es para decirle que roger y su grupo deberían de ganar la competencia, creo que tiene el talento que se necesita y ya era hora de que alguien le enseñara a (perdone la palabra) los güevones de los merodeadores que es música, y debo admitir ellos son los indicados

Gracias

George Andrews-

True tomo otra de las cartas del montón

-estimado profesor dumbledor:

Mi voto es por el grupo de evans, porque ellos representan el verdadero talento de la música de este colegio, y me gustaría que pudieran volver a cantar otra vez

Gracias

Anne Stone

-querido director:

Mi voto es por le nain, evans y roger, porque me gusta como tocan, me gustaria escucharlos de nuevo

Gracias

Dilan C. Harris

-todas estas son…-

-para ustedes, como les dije, no fue nada fácil leerlas todas y díganme ¿están seguros de que no quieren tocar?-

-he nosotros-(andy)

-pues yo-(true)

- y además-(lili)

-perfecto, entonces le avisaré a la señorita larriet para que organice todo, estoy seguro que lo harán de maravilla-

-solo hay un problema-

-y cual podría ser, señor roger-

-nos faltan instrumentos, quiero decir, no podemos hacer un concierto solo con un teclado y una batería, necesitamos un guitarrista-

-hey y yo que estoy de adorno!-

-lili sabes a lo que me refiero, tu no puedes cantar y tocar la guitarra al mismo tiempo, principalmente si tocaremos tanto tiempo, dudo mucho que el baile sea de 15 minutos--

-andy tienen razón lils, además tu no sabes tocar guitarras eléctricas y eso es justo lo que necesitamos-

-supongo que tienen razón-

-también necesitamos un bajo-(andy)

-eso es todo?-(AD)

-cree que puede conseguirnos un baterista y un guitarrista, profesor?-

-claro que si, justamente conozco dos muy buenos, les avisare lo mas pronto posible, lo prometo, hay algún otro inconveniente?-

-no, creo que no-

-perfecto! Pues, les deseo mucha suerte y a practicar-

Los chicos se pararon y comenzaron a salir primero true y luego adrianne pero antes de salir lili se dio la vuelta y miro a director

-pasa algo señorita evans?-

-hace un minuto usted dijo que esta era solo una parte del premio, cual es la otra?-

-a usted no se le escapa nada cierto señorita evans?-

-se hace lo que se puede… y la otra parte del premio?-

-150 puntos para griffindor-

-lo supuse, nos vemos director-

-adiós lili-

Lejos de allí

-entonces te gusta ártemis?-

-no hay que exagerar cornamenta, ella solamente me agrada, y siempre he querido salir con alguien con quien pueda también hablar y no solo besarme-

-remus, llama a la profesora Mcgonagall, creo que nos cambiaron a nuestro canuto por un alien –

-ja ja ja que chistoso eres cornamenta, al menos yo tengo motivos para probar algo nuevo, a diferencia de ti que sin aviso andas cambiando de gusto-

-Ahora tu eres el que exagera canuto, a mi no me gusta evans solo me interesa-

-Como que te interesa?-

-pues si, quiero saber como es evans, ella me parece interesante, es diferente a todas las chicas con las que alguna vez he salido-

-con que es eso, y yo pensando que ella de verdad te gustaba, lo que quieres hacer es un como llamarlo? Experimento!-

-si, algo así-

-no creo que lili quiera hacer parte de tu experimento james-

-o vamos lunático, porque siempre tienes que dañar la diversión?-(sirius)

-no te preocupes por eso remus, además, que mujer se ha resistido a los encantos de james potter?-

-chicos allí viene!-(peter)

-pero miren quien vino a visitarnos chicos, es quejicus!-(james)

-desaparece potter!-

-ya quisieras, pero que gracias tendría todo si yo no estuviera?-

-habría paz!-

-ves quejicus, por cosas como esa es que eres tan aburrido-(sirius)

-chicos…-

-cállate peter! que no ves que estamos trabajando? En que iba? A si! Quejicus!-

-pero james…-

-peter te lo advierto-

-aquí la única que va a hacer advertencias soy yo!-

-profesora Mcgonagall, como ha estado?-

-mejor de lo que usted va a estar potter, ahora, deje al señor snape en paz!-

-pero profesora…-(sirius)

-cállese black! usted y el señor lupin , a la oficina del director, ahora!-

-pero profesor, remus no ha hecho…-

-dije que se callara señor black!-

-y que hay de mi?-(james)

-james, no seas idiota!-(Sirius)

-con usted hablaré luego señor potter, por lo pronto 10 puntos menos para griffindor!-

Remus y sirius se fueron con la profesora Mcgonagall

-jefe y que hacemos con Snape?-

-por esta vez lo dejaremos ir, peter, pero la próxima no tendrá tanta suerte-

Hacia pasaron los días, aburridos y sin nada que contar, excepto por…

-he chicos, voy a la cocina-

-te acompaño canuto-(remus)

-voy con ustedes, estoy tan abu…-

-NOOO-(remus y sirius)

- pasa algo?-

-no, es solo que… pues, tu dile remus!-

-que gracia tendría que fuéramos todos? Mejor nosotros te traemos algo!-

-pero…-

-remus tiene razón james, seria una perdida de tiempo, es mejor que te quedes-

-pero yo…- no le dieron tiempo de terminar la frase antes de que salieran los dos de la habitación

-uff, eso estuvo cerca-

-remus, no crees que deberíamos decírselo a james?-

-no sirius, acordamos que no se lo diríamos, tú más que nadie conoces a cornamenta, quien sabe como se pondrá cuando se entere-

-supongo que tienes razón, pero, que tal si nos sigue, creo que esta comenzando a sospechar algo-

-voy un paso adelante-

-saco de su mochila una capa plateada y un pedazo de pergamino-

-james potter jamás se enterara que nosotros…-(sirius le tapa la boca)

-el que no se tenga que enterar james, no significa que si lo deba hacer el resto del colegio-

-cierto, ahora vamos se nos hace tarde-

Sirius y remus bajan las escaleras, dentro de la habitación

-esta es la octava vez en esta semana que me hacen eso, que rayos se tramaran esos dos?-

Se oye un ronquido

-tienes razón peter, ellos no harían nada sin mi, no lo harían cierto?-

Otro ronquido

-cierto! y que tal que sea otra cosa? Que tal estén preparando una broma en contra mía? O peor… que tal que mis amigos sean mas que amigos? Asco! Ahora voy a tener que lavarme el cerebro con jabón, no james, no hay por que entrar en pánico, sirius y remus son mis amigos y jamás me ocultarían algo, aunque remus me oculto que era un hombre lobo, aun así sirius es mi mejor amigo el jamás… tal vez deba dar una miradita en el mapa del merodeador, solo para asegurarme de que mis amigo no hacen nada ilegal, sin mi-

Busca el mapa sin resultado alguno

-mierda!-dijo dándose cuanta, ya muy tarde de quien debía cuidar el mapa esta vez-remus!-

Se oye otro ronquido

-tienes razón colagusano, yo puedo divertirme sin esos dos-

2 minutos después

-me estoy muriendo del aburrimiento! Tengo que hacer algo!-

----

-o vamos christine esos zapatos no pueden haber pasado de moda tan rápido, te juro que los vi hace dos días en "bruja y moda"-

-pues ya sabes lo que dicen Gina, lo que es moda hoy, basura será mañana, ahora hazme caso, esa temporada ya pasó, quítatelos, o deja de andar con nosotras, tu eliges-

-pero prima esos zapatos son carísimos, no pueden botarlos así como así-

-o claro que puede, y lo hará! no es cierto Gina, ahora no metas tus narices donde no te han llamado, niñita-

-si señora-

----

-que diablos, de todos modos no tengo nada mejor que hacer-

James sale de la habitación, dejando a la rata de porquería en su quinceavo sueño

-hola chicas-

-jamsie querido como has estado!-

-hola chritine, preciosa-

-jajaj jamsie eres una amor, dime ya encontraste túnica para la fiesta?-

-he pues, estoy en eso_, no he terminado de llegar y esta ya anda jodiendo_-

-bien, porque si no tiene podríamos salir este fin de semana y conseguirte una y después-se le acerca peligrosamente-podríamos hacer otra cosa (cara de niña mala)-

-_ahora si hablas mi idioma_, claro, me encantaría-

-perfecto, lo apuntare en mi agenda, y tu Gina te dije que te quitaras esas cosas-

-porque a mi me parecen bonitos-(james)

-jamsie, no seas tonto, tu eres un chico, que vas a saber de moda?-

Una chica pecosa y de grandes lentes se les acerca

-hey ártemis quería saber si tu…-

-ártemis, me puedes explicar quien rayos es… esto?-(chri)

-claro, christine, quiero que conozcas a mi nueva amiga Catherine, ella…-

Disculpa? Creo que escuche mal, dijiste "nueva amiga"? creo que no debo recordarte que las únicas amigas que necesitas somos nostras-se acerca a su oído y en un susurro le dice-o es que acaso quieres destrozar el estatus de nuestra familia hablando con eso? Y más te vale que respondas bien!-

-n no, no deseo eso-

-perfecto-y cambia su posea amenazadora por la de chica perfecta-pues entonces dile a tu "amiguita" lo que le querías decir-

-pero christine-

-que se lo digas!-

-Catherine yo…-toma fuerzas del mas allá-yo creo que el día que te conocí andaba completly bad me entiendes cariño? Porque ósea, yo jamás podría estar con semejante… como decirlo sin insultarte? Adefesio! Sin embargo te deseo la mas divine de las suerte en tu vida y que encuentres al cirujano que te arregle, porque en serio..-

Se ríe falsamente igual que christine y el resto de sus amigas

-bien hecho primita, créeme, fue lo mejor-

Los siguientes días fueron iguales para james, se sentía tan solo como un camello en siberia, sus amigos habían comenzado a desaparecer mágicamente (literalmente) y con ellos desaparecían la capa y el mapa, lo que significaba "no bromas", estaba pasando el mes mas aburrido de su vida y cada ves que les preguntaba a remus o sirius en donde estaban todo el tiempo, los dos respondían siempre lo mismo "por hay, olvídalo james, no es gran cosa" pero un día se cansó de eso así acorralo a sirius en el baño de prefectos con una barita en el cuello

-me colmo la paciencia black, me dices en este mismo instante a donde van todos los días tu y remus, anda dime-

-james, aunque el juego del detective me parece muy interesante, si no llegamos a clase a tiempo Mcgonagall nos matara y lo digo en serio-

-que pasa black, tienes miedo que te castiguen y no puedas ir a donde quiera que vas con remus?-

-james estas haciendo que suene, como si remus y yo… y eso me ofende, yo soy hombre de mujeres y tengo muchos testigos, sandy , lizzie, casey, Lina, clover… además a mi no me gustan esas cosas raras, yo soy un macho!-

-Muy bonito el discurso black pero-

-james, sabes que no me gusta que me digan black! Principalmente mis amigos-

-justamente de eso quería hablarte BLACK no se si lo recuerdas pero los amigos suele contarse las cosas, principalmente los MEJORES AMIGOS algo que yo creí, éramos!-

-o vamos james no te pongas así yo no quería ocultarte nada pero remus dijo…-

-aja, así que confiesas que si hay algo! Escúpelo!-

-mira, nos hicieron hacer un juramento y tu sabes que yo soy un hombre de palabra, algo tuve que sacar de los black, en fin lo único que te puedo decir es que estas siguiendo a las personas equivocadas, porque no, en vez de perseguirnos a nosotros persigues a, no se, evans, tal vez!-

-evans?-

-si, o le nain, o roger, como quieras-

-porque abría yo de espiarlos a ellos?-

-ya te dije que no puedo decirte nada james, por favor, confía en mi-

-como se que no me engañas-

-POR QUE SOY TU MEJOR AMIGO, MADITA SEA!-

-esta bien, cálmate-

-Gracias, ahora, me dejarías ir a clase, ya bastantes problemas tengo Mcgonagall como para darle otro motivo para que me castigue-

Bajaron juntos hasta el aula de transformaciones…en silencio

-oye sirius, yo… lo siento mucho hermano pero, es que la idea de que tu y remus me dejaran afuera de todo…me sentía excluido, yo…-

-déjalo así james, no importa, además, comprendo que estuvieras celoso, quien no querría ser el mejor amigo del gran sirius black?-

-en momentos como este…yo-

- ⌐⌐-

Entraron al salón riéndose los dos

-y a ustedes dos que mosco les pico?-(remus)

-pues ahora que lo dices esta mañana amanecí con esta ronchita en el brazo que no deja de picarme-

-ja ja ja, muy cómico sirius-

-Alumnos, por favor tomen asiento-(MCgo)

Sirius y remus se sentaron en una silla y james y la rata de porquería en otra

-no le dijiste nada, cierto sirius?-

-te parece que le he dicho algo remus?-

-SI!-

-pues no! Yo soy un hombre de palabra y nunca, nunca rompería una promesa-

-lo dices en serio?

-te parece que bromeo!-(intento de cara seria)

-supongo que no, Además, si fuera cierto ya estarías flotando y tendrías a un pato en la espalda que picara mientras grita "sapo, sapo", pero al parecer, no es así-

-al parecer!-

Toda la semana james persiguió a lili y a sus amigos, curiosamente era lili la que as perseguía, pero no obtenía ningún resultado, lili siempre lo conducía a los baños de las chicas o al aula de pociones (extrañamente esta era a la que mas seguido iba, incluso cunado no había horas de clase) o al despacho de slughorn (N/A: para el que no lo recuerde lili esta en el Púb. de slughorn); true lo llevaba siempre a lugares muy extraños(aparte del baño) a veces iba a el aula de adivinación y de repente cambiaba de dirección hacia las cocinas, lo mas raro de ella era su "increíble" habilidad para permanecer sentada en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados por horas, pero según el, el más difícil de seguir era andy, este no solo debía ir a clase, sino que tenia toda la tarde ocupada llena de castigos, james no podía creer que alguien pudiera hacer tantas cosas al día, andy no había terminado de limpiar los pasillos cuando ya estaba ayudando a la bibliotecaria y de repente lo veía regando plantas para la maestra sprout, ese chic tenia una tenacidad asombrosa!

Pero sin resultado alguno, estos chicos no o llevaban a nada, comenzaba a dudar de sirius, pero no, el sabia que virus jamás le mentiría, así que fue paciente; una noche antes de dormirse encontró una nota justo debajo de su pijama

"olvide decirte algo, cuando sea el momento indicado debes dar tres vueltas en el pasillo mientras piensas en "un lugar para practicar, donde el ruido no traspase", si puedes imita los mismos movimientos que hagan ellos y recuerda james, nadie debe verte ni de afuera, ni de adentro, ni siquiera nosotros". ATT; canuto"

Ahora si que había quedado en chino, si antes estaba confundido ahora no sabia si sus amigos estaban comenzando a enloquecer, había tratado de que sirius le explicara que rayos querían decir ese montos de palabras sin sentido, pero parecía que lo esquivaban otra vez, si había necesitado ayuda alguna vez esa vez era ahora!

- un lugar para practicar? Sirius se ha vuelto completamente loco!y que es esto de: si puedes imita los mismos movimientos que hagan ellos, acaso tengo que hacer alguna danza rara o que? Cual pasillo? No entiendo un pepino! Mamá donde quiera que estés , necesito que me ayudes con esto, te lo ruego!-

--

-por ultima vez lili, no!-

-Pero true-

-no lils, true tiene razón, el rock pesado no es precisamente lo que la gente quiere oír en esa clase de evento-

-pero andy…-

-no lils y es nuestra ultima palabra, además, a mucha gente le gusta-

-mi tío lui-

-LILS!-

-también esta sirius-

-el no cuenta-

-porque no?-

-pues porque…-

--

-_desde cuando lili sabia que a sirius le gustaba el rock? Aun mas extraño, desde cuando lili llamaba a sirius por su nombre de pila,_ a mi me huele a gato encerrado, o debería decir perro encerrado-

James siguió a lili y los chicos hasta un pasillo vació, y lo que vio a continuación lo dejo sin habla, esta gente estaba dando círculos en frente de la pared con los ojos cerrados-_esta gente se esta volviendo más loca de lo que ya es!-_ pero como ustedes y yo sabemos, ni andy ni true y mucho menos lili se estaban volviendo locos, si ver lo que los chicos habían hecho lo dejo con la boca abierta lo siguiente le provocó un paro, de la mitad de la nada había aparecido una puerta, andy y las chicas revisaron que nadie los estuviera siguiendo, pero claro esta no lo vieron, y como? Si la especialidad de un merodeador (exceptuando a la rata) es precisamente eso, merodear (o a menos esto fue lo que james pensó.

-que rayos hago ahora?( ya los chicos habían entrado por la puerta y esta había desaparecido)bien james piensa bien, que decía la nota de sirius? "_Cuando sea el momento indicado debes dar tres vueltas en el pasillo mientras piensas en "un lugar para practicar, donde el ruido no traspase", si puedes imita los mismos movimientos que hagan ellos y recuerda james, nadie debe verte ni de afuera, ni de adentro, ni siquiera nosotros_".- bien a eso se refería con lo de dar vueltas (le alegraba saber que su amigo no estaba loco)pero que era eso de "un lugar para practicar?

Se paro en el mismo lugar donde antes debía de estar la puerta, pensó la frase pero nada ocurrió, así que dio tres vueltas, nada. Algo debía de estar haciendo mal

-piensa james, bien, ellos se pararon aquí y cerraron los ojos- james pensó la frase

-"_un lugar para practicar, donde el ruido no traspase" _tal ves deba de pensarla mientras doy la vuelta- dio una vuelta pensando la palabra, pero nada- debo de estar haciendo algo mal!has lo mismo que ellos hicieron que quiero decir eso? Cierro los ojos? Que!- pensó de nuevo en la nota- "_Cuando sea el momento indicado debes dar tres vueltas en el pasillo mientras piensas en…"_ Eso era! Debía de dar las tres vueltas mientras lo pensaba,-que idiota había sido, sirius se lo había dicho todo tal y como debía hacerlo y el bruto no lo había captado! Pensó

Hizo al pie de la letra lo que decía en la nota y justamente, la puerta había vuelto a aparecer, pero antes de abrirla revisó que nadie lo hubiera visto y/o seguido (N/A: no e es tan idiota, solo un poco bobo, pero eso se le perdona cierto?) Al rectificar que no lo había visto nadie decidió entrar y gracias al cielo recordó algo antes de hacerlo "_ellos y recuerda james, nadie debe verte ni de afuera, ni de adentro, ni siquiera nosotros_"- que idiota, casi entro así como así! Sirius me hubiera matado si no sigo sus instrucciones!-

Abrió la puerta lentamente dentro había una habitación inmensa, llena de toda clase de cosas almohadas, estanterías llenas de libros, una mesa pequeña con 5 puestos , las paredes estaban recubiertas con una especie de papel, lo tocó, era duro, ahora entendía!_ "donde el ruido no traspase_" a eso se refería! El sonido no podía salir de esta habitación, pero para que? Siguió observando, en el centro había una plataforma en la cual se encontraban una batería u teclado dos guitarras de las cuales una se le hizo conocida y un baja que también conocida, entro lentamente sin hacer el menor ruido y se escondió detrás de una de las estanterías, no tuvo que esperar mucho pues de un pasillo que alargaba la habitación llego la imagen que el jamás hubiera creído que vería

-_he esto n no puede ser_-(james)

Pero si era, del pasillo habían llegado corriendo Y RIENDO Sirius black y… lili Evans!


End file.
